Carlisle Helped
by NemoNewbie
Summary: What if Alice hadn't been waiting for Bella after she jumped off the cliff in New Moon? What if it was a different member of the Cullen clan? Twilight fanfiction
1. Prologue

_**I, unfortunately, do not own The Twilight Saga. It is all Stephanie Meyers. I am just messing about with her characters and story.**_

PREFACE.

They left me. All of them. Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle.

Him.

My second, wonderful family. And the worst part, I couldn't even hate them for it, because no matter how much I loved them, loved him, they were too good for me and I always knew that. I never deserved them. It was only a matter of time before something separated us and it just happened to be a simple paper cut on my 18th birthday...

But I needed to see him again. Just one last time. No matter what it took, even if it killed me. And the only place I could think of to help me with this...La Push.

A/N: Please be aware that this is my first ever story so please don't be too harsh if it's rubbish. But I do welcome plenty of comments! NemoNewbie


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Heartache and Hope

Carlisle POV

It's been five months now since we left Forks. Since Edward insisted we leave Bella behind 'for her own protection'. We are currently living in Laramie, Wyoming and although I had gone back to work and the kids had gone back to school, they, Alice especially, had felt that there was something missing. We all knew what it was though we never spoke of it.

It was hard seeing my family go through this much pain and loss. Edward was suffering so much the pain must have been akin to the transformation. He could see how much his pain and loss was affecting his entire family, Jasper could never be in the same room as him anymore. He couldn't stand the hurt radiating from my first son. So Edward left us. He only stayed for two weeks. He calls in on us now and again but last I heard, he was in South America.

I smashed my fist against my office wall. "Gah!" I screamed to myself as I broke down. I hated seeing my family torn up. First Bella, then Edward. Now Esmé. There was a knock on my door.

"Come in" It was Emmett. I composed myself as he entered.

"You alright Dad?" he queried as he glanced at the dent in the wall from my hand. "What happened?"

"Nothing son. Just thinking about things..."

He looked at me sympathetically. "Don't worry Dad. She'll come back soon. You and Mum are inseparable. Just give it time."

"Yeah, thanks Emmett. Tell the others I'll be down soon. We need a family meeting" I guess it was finally time to tell them the truth. I just didn't know how to do it.

I made my way downstairs slowly, about human pace. I was running over how to tell my family why Esmé had left us when I heard a blood-curdling scream.

"Nooooooo!"

I flitted down the remaining stairs into the living room to see Alice curled up in the foetal position, sobbing, with Jasper hovering over her protectively, Alice's pain evident in his face.

"What's going on?" I demanded as Rosalie and Emmett ran in." What happened? Did she get hurt?"

"No, she had a vision and then she just screamed" Jasper explained. "But she won't tell me what she saw'

He picked her up, put her on the couch and sat next to her with his arms wrapped around her shoulders trying to calm her. I sat at the other side of her and grabbed her hand.

"Alice? Can you tell me what you saw? Was it Edward? E-Esme?" My voice broke on the last name.

Alice shook her head still sobbing tearlessly. She whispered just one word so quietly I had to strain myself to hear it, even with my perfect vampire hearing.

"B-Bella"

"Oh for Christ sake! Not her again!" said Rosalie exasperatedly. "I have heard enough about that...Human! We left so we wouldn't have anything to do with her anymore. Not so you and Edward could still obsess over her!" She spat out, her voice filled with venom. She span around and ran out of the room. Poor Emmett looked torn. Rosalie his mate or Bella his fragile little sister. "Just go" I told him. "We'll fill you in later" He nodded grimly and chased after his wife.

By now Alice had calmed down enough to explain what she saw. "I wasn't looking for her. I promised Edward I wouldn't. She just popped into my head" She took a deep, unneeded, breath and continued. "Bella is going to jump off a cliff."

I froze as a sense of déjà vu swept over me. It was Esmé all over again. All I could think of was whether Bella would survive.

"When? Why?" I couldn't bring myself to ask Alice the question that counted most. Would she survive it? I feared the consequences of what Edward would do if his mate died.

"She will jump in..." her eyes glazed over as she checked her vision "About eight or nine hours. I think she will do it because Edward left her. She can't stand the pain of never seeing him again."

I felt a pang of a strange new emotion flicker over me. I knew Jasper had sensed it because he looked over at me curiously before shrugging it off.

"Does she...Will she survive?" I brought myself to ask. Hoping for Edwards's sake she does.

"I see her struggling for about a minute before her eyes close and then... everything goes black" So she doesn't, I finished in my head. She jumped up suddenly and headed towards the door.

"Whoa, where are you going?" Jasper was full of concern.

"Forks" She replied. "It will be too late to stop Bella but Charlie will be heartbroken. He can't go through this alone."

"And how are you going to explain to him that you already know? Before even her own mother?" I asked. Alice faltered. "Exactly. Besides you need to calm down properly. But I do agree on one thing. Charlie cannot do this by himself. I will go. I can pretend I had some paperwork to drop in at the hospital and decided to check in on them on the way home."

Jasper and Alice nodded as I made my way to the door.

"Oh and one more thing" I added before I turned out the door. "Do let Emmett know but try not to let Rosalie find out just yet. She would just love a reason to hurt Edward more than he is already. I'll call you and let you know when I have more news." And with that I swept out the door and into my car.

I took about a full day of driving to get to Forks from Laramie but, with the urgency of the situation, I floored the accelerator so I would get there in about half the time. But that still gave me half a day to wallow in my misery.

My own depression over my mate abandoning me. Well I guess it turned out she was never my mate, we were only ever just in love. Nothing stronger than that. I thought we would have forever together, but that all changed on that one night out we had, a month after leaving Forks...

**********Flashback*************

We were both out hunting together after a night out at the theatre, when we came across a scent, a scent so strong it could only have come from a very powerful vampire.

We followed it until, to our surprise, it led us to another 'vegetarian' vampire still hunting. He span around at the sound of our approach.

He crouched into a defensive position, placed his hands on the ground as if to prepare for something and started growling.

Esmé and I froze our hands up in a sign of surrender.

"Peace." I called out." We were just hunting when we came across your scent. My name is Carlisle and this is my wife Esmé." I put my arm proudly around her waist.

"My name is Matvei" he introduced himself with a strong Russian accent. "I am sorry for hunting here; I did not know this land was already claimed." He straightened up fully then, "I was just passing through on my way back to my homeland. I will leave now"

"It's OK. We maintain a permanent residence nearby if you wish to come and freshen up before you leave" Esmé offered. She moved forward to shake his hand. As their hands touched, a flash of something shot through their eyes. I recognised it immediately. I had seen it so many people's eyes before, Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, Carmen and Eleazar.

It was the recognition of one's true mate.

*********Flashback Ends**********

Once again that unfamiliar emotion flashed through me. The same emotion I had felt in the house when talking to Alice. I made a note to ask Jasper what it was when I got back.

I realised by this time that I was almost at Forks. I started to think about what I would say to Charlie when he told me about Bella. It was going to be hard. When I got to the Swan household I decided to park my car around the corner where Charlie wouldn't see it until he came home.

I checked my watch. According to Alice's prediction Bella would have jumped off the cliff about three hours ago. A pang of loss shot through me as I realised that. The beautiful soul that was Isabella Marie Swan would never grace my life again.

I waited another half an hour before I heard a car pull up in front of her house. I heard a car door open, someone get out, the door close again. The person walked to the door and let themselves in. There was silence again. I decided it was time. I brought my car to the front of their house and got out.

A strong smell of wet dog hit me and I reeled for a moment before I realised what it must be. There were wolves in Forks again and they must have taken Forks under their protection as well as La Push when we Cullens left. I made my way to the door and knocked, bracing myself for the emotional train wreck that Charlie would surely be.

I heard a heartbeat reach the door as it opened. "Jake I thought I had already said I would be..." The voice cut of and gasped in shock instead. Next thing I knew a fragile, weak and shivering body flung themselves at me. "Carlisle?" I breathed in deeply and inhaled a familiar sweet scent. I hugged them back in shock.

"Bella?"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Healing

Bella POV

I was in my truck with Jacob. He had saved me again. The first time from being 'eaten' by Laurent and now from drowning, both literally and figuratively. I owed him so much.

"How are you going to get home?" I asked him.

"I'm not going home yet. We've still got a bloodsucker to catch remember" He smirked. How could I forget? I shivered and it had nothing to do with the weather or wet clothes I was wearing.

Victoria had been returning to Forks every so often for the past few months. The wolves had no luck in catching her yet and before last week they didn't even know why she kept returning until I told them. She was after me.

"Are you sure you'll be OK here by yourself tonight? Charlie will be up at the Clearwater's for ages with Billy and everyone else so I can stay here with you if you want?" Jacob asked hopefully.

"I'll be fine Jake. Besides the more of you out there the better chance of catching her right?" I told him. "I can manage; I'm a big girl Jacob"

"Yeah I know. I just worry about you Bells" He nudged me playfully "You are a danger magnet!" I winced. He wasn't the first person to tell me that. I gave him a swift hug before I jumped out of the truck.

"Bye Jake. I'll see you tomorrow" I got inside the dark empty house and sighed. This was going to be a long night.

I just put the kettle on to boil when the door rang. I groaned internally. It must be Jacob. I thought I told him I would be fine! I marched my way to the front door and wrenched it open.

"Jake I thought I had already said that I would be..." I broke off in a gasp as I saw who was standing at the door. In all his perfect glory, with his unnatural stillness, paleness and his golden hair and the matching gold eyes that I was so sure I was never going to see again, was Carlisle Cullen. All thoughts left my head and I just threw myself at him.

"Carlisle?" I could hardly believe it was him. But the rock hardness of his body as I collided with him told me I was not dreaming. His arms wrapped around me automatically.

"Bella?" There was a strange mingling of relief and confusion in his voice. I pulled away from him and looked up at his face. It was plastered with confusion. I tried to look around him.

"Is anyone else with you? Alice? Him?" I asked him, half apprehensively half hopeful.

He answered as if in a daze, "No, I'm here by myself" He seemed to shake himself internally before talking again. "Bella, would you like to explain to me as how you are alive? And why do you smell like wet dog?" He growled slightly at the end. I was confused for a second before it dawned on me.

"Alice saw me jump didn't she?" I asked him. He just nodded. I sighed. "You'd better come in it's a bit of a long story. And don't worry Charlie isn't here. He won't be back for a while. Harry Clearwater had a heart attack. Charlie is helping out with the funeral preparations. And the wet dog smell will probably be Jake. I'll explain in a minute. Make yourself at home I'm just going to make a cup of tea." I made my way back into the kitchen and over to the kettle to pour myself a cup of tea. I couldn't believe it. Carlisle Cullen was back in Forks and in my living room. But why him? Because he thought I was dead? Alice or Edward sure. But Carlisle? I guess I would have to ask him.

"So Bella, how have you been since we left?" he asked me as I made my way back into the living room. He was sat in Charlie's recliner so I sat opposite him on the sofa.

"Well...I haven't been the best..." I started to say. How could I tell him that his family leaving me had almost killed me? "I think I should probably start at the beginning, when Ed- when you all left." We spent the next half an hour like that. Him listening while I described my depression and my new found need for adrenaline. When I got to the part about Jake and the rest of the La Push boys being werewolves and how Jake and I have been getting closer the past few weeks after he helped me out of my depression, Carlisle growled deeply which shocked me. Carlisle was the calm one. And the wolves wouldn't harm me. Carlisle seemed to notice how his reaction shocked me as he stopped growling and apologised.

"I'm sorry Bella" he said. "I don't know what came over me." He looked quite annoyed, but at himself or the wolves I don't know. He calmed himself down and I continued telling my story leaving out Edward's name wherever it fit in. It still hurt to think of him. When I got to the part about me jumping off the cliff, Carlisle looked downright furious.

"You mean to tell me, that you jumped off a cliff, risking your life, so you could see Edward again? After he left you and put you through hell? What if you had died? Did you think about how Charlie would feel if he lost you? About how I...everybody else would feel?"

I gasped in shock. I had never heard him talk like that. He was on his feet now pacing up and down the room. Before I could stop myself I could feel the hot tears running down my face.

Carlisle POV

I sat there patiently while Bella poured her heart out. I couldn't believe that Edward had left her like that! Telling her that he didn't love her! When she started talking abou her friend Jacob Black, one of the werewolves from La Push, and he suspicions that he felt more for her than just a friend, that new emotion flashed through me stronger than ever and I started growling.

I saw the look of shock on her face as I finally put a name to the emotion. I was jealous?! I stopped growling when I saw Bella started to get scared.

"I'm sorry Bella. I don't know what came over me" I put a calm look back on my face and Bella continued her story. But underneath it I was still wondering, why was I jealous? Was it because Bella had a chance at love again when I had lost mine? No it can't be. What about when I was talking to Alice and remembering Esme finding her mate? I kept thinking about it until I heard what Bella was now talking about.

She jumped off the cliff to see Edward. Not to kill herself to see him in whatever afterlife exists, but to see a mere illusion of the mind! What was going through that girls mind? Before I knew it I was on my feet shouting at her.

"You mean to tell me, that you jumped off a cliff, risking your life, so you could see Edward again? After he left you and put you through hell? What if you had died? Did you think about how Charlie would feel if he lost you? About how I...everybody else would feel?" I didn't know why I started to say about how I would feel. I guess the stress of everything is finally getting to me. I froze in place as I heard a heart breaking sound. Bella was crying. I was on my knees beside her in an instant.

"Bella, I'm so sorry please don't cry. I shouldn't have said any of that. I should've known it would upset you." I pulled her on my knees as I sat on the sofa and cradled her to my chest.

"No, you're right. I'm so stupid! What was I thinking?" She shivered and sobbed against me and I could feel her tears soaking my shirt, but I didn't care. It was just a shirt and I couldn't bear to see Bella this upset.

"No Bella! Don't you ever think that! You are not and never will be stupid!" I sat there, rocking her for about half an hour until her breathing became more even and the sobbing stopped. She had fallen asleep.

I carried her up to her room and laid her down on her bed. I brushed the remaining tears from her cheeks then made my way to the door.

"Carlisle" she mumbled in her sleep. "Please don't leave me again" A wave of emotions hit me as I looked at her sleeping form. I succumbed to them and sat beside her on the bed.

"I'll be here as long as you need me Isabella" I whispered to her as a smile graced her beautiful face. I didn't understand what was happening to me. I don't have feelings for my sons ex-girlfriend do I? I can't have! She is Edward's mate! I would have to call Alice. If anybody knew what was happening, she would.

I got up from the bed, carefully so as not to jostle Bella from her much needed sleep, and made my way to her window. I slipped outside and into the forest. Close enough so I would hear if she woke up but far enough so I wouldn't wake her up with my talking. I got my phone out of my pocket and dialled Alice's number. She answered immediately.

"Carlisle" I could hear the relief in her voice. "What happened? Bella's future just came back. I don't understand. Didn't she jump?" Confusion plastered her voice.

"No, she did jump. She was pulled out at the last minute. By a werewolf" I added. Alice could clearly not see the wolves which would be a hindrance to her if she was once again keeping an eye on Bella. "But that's not important right now. What matters is that she is safe. Alice, I have to ask you something and I need you to tell me the truth." I took a deep un-needed breath and continued. "Why I am I feeling this way towards Bella? I can't be having feelings for her! She is Edwards mate!"

"I knew you ask about this one day." She sighed. "Bella isn't Edwards mate. She is yours."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Return

Carlisle POV

"Carlisle? Carlisle are you alright?" A faint voice came from the phone in my hand. "Is somebody there? What's happening? I didn't see anything! Is it Bella?" Her name shocked me out of my trance like state. Bella. I had to get back to her. She would be waking soon. Although my mind was racing a thousand mile a minute trying to make sense of what Alice just told me, I was rejoicing.

She was mine! That beautiful creature in the house behind me is my mate! Isabella Swan was meant for me, nobody else. Suddenly all the jealousy made sense. I wonder if Bella could ever love me that way?

"Alice, no it's alright. I was just a bit shocked" Ha! Wasn't that the understatement of the century! "I'm fine, Bella's fine. But we need to talk about this. Soon. When can you get here?"

I needed to figure this out. What does it mean? Could Bella ever feel about me the way she once felt for my first son? The way she might still feel about him? Because I knew that my soul had recognised it's mate, even if my heart hadn't yet. And I also knew that I would never be able to leave Bella ever again.

"Well...We are kind of already on our way. Me and Jaz that is." I smirked. Of course she is. "I saw that you would want us there. We will be there in two hours."

"Ok. I need room get back to Bella but I will see you at the house once I make sure she is alright with me leaving for a couple of hours." I hung up and jumped back in through Bella's window just as she was stirring.

I sat down in the chair at the end of her bed admiring her. She looked so beautiful lying in her bed with her long chestnut hair fanning out on the pillow. She looked like an angel. Now I knew we were meant to be together I could start appreciating her true innocent beauty. She sighed and I looked at the clock beside her bed. Half past eleven. She doesn't usually sleep in this long, I thought to myself.

"Are you going to get up today?" I asked her with a smirk, knowing she was awake. "You have slept in quite a bit" She did need it though. She had a tough day yesterday. She jumped at the sound of my voice and a smile spread across her face.

"Carlisle! You're actually here!" She yelled in delight and she bounded over to me. She wrapped he arms around my neck. "I wasn't dreaming!" Suddenly she blushed as she realized that she was on my lap. "I'm so sorry. I just...I meant...emm...I..." She tried to move away but I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her in place.

She fits so perfectly, I thought to myself. "It's ok Bella. I understand. Now, seeing as it's the weekend and you don't have school, It's your turn to ask me the questions today" I stood up quickly and Bella slipped. I reached out and grabbed her before she hit the floor. She gasped as I pulled her up and shock plastered her face. I let go of her hand as soon as she was standing up, silently cursing myself for scaring her. It's been so long since we left she must no longer be used to the icy coldness of our skin.

"I'll wait for you in the kitchen while you get ready." I made my face a smooth emotionless mask trying not to let the hurt I felt show.

"Ehh, yeah that's fine. Charlie is helping out with the funeral preparations so he won't be home until tomorrow morning." She got some clothes and went to the bathroom. "I'm just going for a quick shower. I'll be downstairs soon."

Bella POV

So many thoughts were flying through my head as I took a shower. The main thing was Carlisle. I don't understand. I thought all vampires had ice cold skin. If so, then why, when Carlisle grabbed my arm to stop me from falling, did his hand feel warm? Almost….human temperature?

Did his sudden reappearance mean that the rest of them were going to back? Would Edward come back? Would I want him back anymore? Carlisle's outburst yesterday had made me see that I was stupid for holding on to Edward. I needed to let him go. The sooner the better too.

With this realisation still fresh in my mind, I rinsed my hair free of my Vanilla scented shampoo and got out of the shower. Fifteen minutes later with my hair now dried and dressed in some skinny jeans and a baggy jumper, I made my way down stairs to be met with a delicious smell. I followed the smell to the kitchen to find Carlisle standing over the hob making French Toast.

"Mmm something smells good" I walked over to him as he placed the food on a plate. "You didn't need to do this Carlisle. I could have done it myself. I know it smells repugnant to you." I picked up the plate and sat at the table.

"It's no problem Bella. You had a tough day yesterday and I'm sure my unexpected arrival didn't make things any easier for you. Besides, I want to help you." He looked down at his hands as if he was embarrassed about what he said.

I reached out and touched his hand. Hesitantly, he looked back up at me. "I'm glad you came back. I don't know how I would have managed if I hadn't seen any of you again. And as for your unexpected arrival, well it made me realise that I'm still holding on to the hope that Edward loves me. But he doesn't. He doesn't love me so...so I'm letting go of him."

A flash of something that looked like happiness crossed Carlisle's face. "If that's what makes you happy then I'm glad." He picked up my plate once i was finished with my food and went to the sink to wash up.

"Carlisle you don't have to do that. Let me...Carlisle? What's the matter?" He had frozen halfway to the sink. I panicked thinking there was another vampire nearby. He froze at the sound of my rapid heartbeat. He washed up at vampire speed then turned back to me.

"Nothing is wrong exactly. Just your friend Jacob Black or another member of the pack is outside. It wouldn't be wise for them to come in and find me here. They could phase without thinking to attack and they could easily hurt you." He came over and gave me a swift hug.

He smelt divine. He had a very homey, comforting smell and I breathed it in eagerly. "I'll have to leave" He stopped to explain as I panicked. I couldn't cope with him leaving again. He might only be my ex-boyfriend's 'father' but he helped me realise that I needed to let Edward go, just by showing up at my house. "Don't worry Isabella. I'll only be gone for a few hours while the wolf is here and then I'll be back if you wish."

I nodded, immediately feeling better. He gave me a swift kiss on my head and I blushed. By the time I looked up again he had already gone. A piece of paper caught my eye. It was a note from Carlisle.

~Bella,

I need to back to the old house to get a few things sorted out anyway. I will be back in two hours. Stay safe and call me if you need anything.

Carlisle.~

Underneath was his mobile number. I quickly programmed it into my phone and made my way to the front door. I opened to find Jacob standing there.

"Hey Bells. How are you feeling?" He asked as I moved aside to let him in. "There was no sign of red head last night so I volunteered to come back and..." He froze at the door to the kitchen.

"Jake? Jacob? What's wrong?" He was growling softly and as I grabbed his arm I noticed that he was shaking. I quickly moved to rhetorically other side of the kitchen in case he phased.

He started speaking between his teeth. "Leech. In here. Recently. Got to get you down the Rez. Now." He grabbed my arm and started pulling me out the door. I realised he could smell Carlisle and I stopped.

"Wait Jake! It's just Carlisle! Carlisle...Cullen." I hesitated, not knowing how he would react to this news. "He was here when I got back last night. He knew about me jumping and he wanted to make sure I was OK."

"A Cullen was here?" Jake demanded. He was absolutely furious. "How many of them and how long are they staying? Is...is he back?" I knew who he meant.

"No." I replied softly. "It's just Carlisle as far as I know. And he can stay as long as he likes." I got defensive then. "And you let the pack know and make sure that nobody touches him."

"Bella, he's a leech! He can't be trusted! Come back to the Rez with me and the pack will sort him out." Jacob tried to reason with me. Does he not know me at all? "You can't honestly want him around after they left you broken?"

I lost it with him then. "Don't you dare assume anything about me Jacob Black! How dare you! They might have left me but only because they were trying to protect me! They want me to live a normal human life! Carlisle Cullen is one of the most trustworthy people I have ever met! So don't you dare say anything bad about him!"

"Bella I'm just trying to..." Jake tried to explain but I was no longer in the mood to listen to him. "No Jake! I don't want to hear it. Now please leave."

He stormed out and I curled into a ball on the floor, sobbing as I heard a pitiful howl coming from the forest nearby.

(IMPORTANT A/N) Hey everyone thanks for reading Carlisle Helped. I am going abroad for Christmas so I am posting this hours before I leave. I won't be posting again for a week or two as I will have no internet connection. See you all in two weeks! Happy Christmas! - NemoNewbie xoxoxoxo


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Carlisle POV

I heard a mournful howl coming from behind me and it took everything I had not to turn around and go back to make sure Bella was OK. But she trusted the wolves and I needed to find out what Alice knew. Next thing I know I am outside the white mansion and said pixie is running out to meet me followed by Jasper.

"Carlisle! How is she? Can I see her? Did you tell her yet? Can..." Its a good thing we don't need to breath or Alice would soon be out of breath. "Relax Alice! He just here! Give the man a break! How are you Carlisle?" Jasper added.

"Alice, Jasper. I'm good thanks. Bella is fine, just a bit tired I think. And anyway, why are you asking me? It's not like you don't know the answers already!" I grinned, hugging them both. "Now Alice. You need to tell me how long you knew that Bella is my mate and not Edward's. And why have you not told me before now? All this time we could have been together..." My mind drifted of imagining how happy I could have made Bella if she was with me. I immediately felt guilty. How could I even think about being with Bella all those months ago when air was still with Esme back then? I know now that we were never meant to be together forever but that doesn't mean I have any excuse.

"Why are feeling guilty Carlisle? It's only natural that you would want to be with your mate." Jasper asked.

"It's just Esme. I mean, I know now we were never mates, but I can't help feel..." I couldn't continue but Alice and Jasper just looked at me understanding what I meant. I guess that was the advantage of living together for over fifty years. You knew each other so well.

"Come on in then, I will explain everything." Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me into the house with Jasper following close behind. It was the exact same as before Bella's fateful eighteenth birthday. Nothing had changed. I sat on the sofa, expectant, as Alice and Jasper sat on the loveseat opposite me. "I've known about you and Bella for a long time. Since before Jasper and I joined you. So I was confused at first when you introduced Esme as your mate. I thought, as my visions are subjective, that maybe some twist of fate had kept you separated but I kept seeing visions of you together. So I kept my mind blocked from Edward and my mouth shut and waited to see what happened.

Then we moved to Forks and the visions of you two became more frequent. Luckily I managed to hide them from Edward or we would have had some awkward questions on our hands. I guessed that, with the renewed frequency of the visions that she would be coming into our lives soon. The day we met Bella I had another vision. One of her and Edward together. This one he saw and we all know how hard he tried to fight it. It might have been better for all of us if it had worked. So while Edward was in Denali I came up with a plan. Convince Edward to love Bella and then, when he eventually turned her, you would all see that Bella belongs with you, not Edward. It would have been hard on you all but after a while we would all have been happy." Alice paused to see how I was reacting to this news so far. I way beyond speaking at this point so I just gestured for her to continue.

"It worked quite well at first. A little too well. Even I didn't see how hard and fast he would fall for her. He convinced himself that Bella was his mate, but all along it was just her blood calling to him. My plan might have eventually worked out, but even I didn't see what happened in September." Jasper looked down ashamed for nearly killing my mate. "It's OK Jazz. We know you didn't mean it."

"Well that's all fine and dandy Alice but why didn't you just tell us that Bella and I were mates? Would that not have saved all this trouble?" I didn't understand. I mean, surely Edward and Esme would have understood. Right?

"I was going to do that when Bella found out our secret, but Esme would have been heartbroken and she would have gone to the Volturi and Edward was too in love with Bella to let her go. He would have tried to k...he would have tried to kill you Carlisle. I couldn't let that happen to you. I'm only telling you all of this now because I know Esme has found her mate and left to be with him."

I was speachless. I couldn't believe that all along Alice knew that Bella was my mate and never said anything about it. I'm sure Bella and I would have found some way to be together without hurting Edward and Esme. But now we can! My vampire mind speedily started thinking of ways that we could start spending more time together without getting herself or Charlie suspicious of me. I decided not to tell her about her being my mate. It would only make her feel pressured to be with me. I wanted her to learn to love me herself first. An idea popped into my head.

"Alice, are you and Jasper planning on staying here with me for long or are you leaving again?" I grinned knowing she would know my idea already.

"Ooh Carlisle that's perfect! I'll go now! Jazz why don't you and Carlisle go for a quick hunt. He will fill you in and I'll see you later." She gave him quick kiss before hearing out the door.

Jasper smirked as he watched his wife speed off before turning to me. "Come on then. What mad idea have you put into her head this time?"

Charlie POV

I sighed as I sat back in my chair in the office. It had had been a tough night last night. I had spent all night at the Clearwater's house down on the reservation. Harry Clearwater, one of my oldest friends, had died from a heart attack. It was terrible. He left behind a grieving widow and two teenage children. I was at his house all last night trying to comfort them and was going back over after work to help with the funeral preparations.

I just hoped that Bella would be OK by herself. Losing the Cullens back in September had hit Bella hard. It was scary the way she behaved nowadays. She was like a zombie. She just cut herself off from the world. It seemed to improve for a bit when she started hanging around with young Jacob Black but it didn't last long. I even called Renee in to try to get her to take Bella back to Florida with her, but that plan backfired. I'very never seen anybody lose it like that. She was shouting and screaming and throwing clothes everywhere before she finally broke down into tears. I left her alone after that.

I sat there in my musings for another half an hour before the deputy knocked on the door. "Visitor for you Chief." I couldn't think who it could be. Bella hadn't visited me at work since before Edward left and nobody else really visited me. So I got the shock of a lifetime when I saw who bounded through my door. "Alice? Alice Cullen is that really you?"

"Yup Chief Swan. It's me." She sat down in the chair in front of my desk with a dazzling smile on her small face. "So what brings you back to Forks Alice? And please, call me Charlie." It was refreshing to see a happy face in this small dreary town.

"Well actually Charlie, i'm not alone." I tensed up immediately. If Edward Cullen was back in town then his parents had better start planning his funeral 'cause he wouldn't be around for long after what he did to my Bella. Alice saw me tense and she backtracked. "Don't worry Charlie. He isn't here. It's only myself, Jasper and Carlisle. We are the only ones moving back."

"Wait moving back? Only ones? What about Esme and the others?"

"Carlisle and Esme got a divorce a couple of months back. It's been on the cards for a while now and the move from Forks kind of solidified it. Edward is going to stay with her as he refuses to come back to Forks" I noticed how her eyes flashed with anger as she mentioned her brother. "And Emmett and Rosalie are going to college together in Alaska so they got a place together."

I was shocked. Carlisle and Esme Cullen always seemed like the perfect couple. It's hard to imagine that they would split up. "Wow. I'm sorry about Carlisle and Esme. That must have been hard on him. But what does any of this have to do with you coming here today?"

"Well seeing as we arrived yesterday. I wanted to ask you if it would be ok for Bella to stay at ours this week. I heard about your friend dying so I know you will be busy and I thought it would be nice for Bella to have some company and catch up with the past few months. Myself and Jasper are of course going back to school so we will bring Bella with us. Please Charlie?" She pulled out the puppy face that would probably get her away with anything if she tried. I laughed.

"Of course that's fine Alice. Have you checked with Bella yet?"

"No I wanted to make sure it was alright with you before I went over to surprise her. I will look after her and have you call her tonight. And don't worry Charlie. We won't be leaving like that again." She got up and pranced out the door.

I had a feeling that things would change for the better now that Alice Cullen was back.

Alice POV

I sat there dazzling Charlie as if my life depended on it. I really hoped that it would work so that Carlisle and Bella could spend some more tome together. I had seen their future and they looked so happy together with Bella as both a human and as a vampire. They both deserved that kind of happiness.

As soon as I had Charlie convinced I sent a text to Carlisle. 'Charlie is good to go. On my way back now.'

I got home and I could see Carlisle pacing up and down in the living room. you could tell he wanted to get back to Bella. 'Wow he has it bad.' I thought to myself as I ran inside the house.

"I talked to Charlie and get is OK for Bella to stay with us all week." I informed Carlisle. He grinned with delight and hugged me before running out the door. "He really loves her already doesn't he?" I asked Jasper. "Yes he does."

Carlisle POV

I was so anxious to get back to Bella. I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. I drove Jasper insane on our brief hunting trip. I was so happy that my idea was working and Charlie had agreed for Bella to stay with us this week. Hopefully during this time I could get Bella to see me as something more than just her best friends 'dad'.

I pulled up in front of the Swan's house and my suspicions were confirmed. My Bella was crying. I bolted through the door to find her in the kitchen curled up on the floor sobbing her heart out.

"Bella! Bella talk to me! Tell me what's wrong!" I pulled her up onto my lap and she explained what happened after I left in between sobs. I felt my eyes turn to black slits. I growled softly. "I'll kill that mutt for upsetting you."

Bella looked at me in shock."Carlisle! No! He was just trying to look out for me. I mean Victoria is still out there so..." I calmed down.

"I'm sorry Isabella. It's just hard seeing you so upset." Confusion and shock plastered her face. I chose to ignore it and stood her up instead. I grabbed her hand and walked to the door. "Come on. I told you today was your day to ask questions. Let's go."

I loved holding her hand. It made me feel so close to her, so I hated to let it go when I opened the car door for her to get in. I ran to the other side of the door, at human speed in case anybody was watching. I resisted holding her hand when I got back into the car. I didn't want to make her suspicious.

She was quiet on the ride back to the house so I used the time to think about the few other times we had been alone before now. The only few I could think of was at the hospital after she nearly got crushed by the truck, in September on her birthday and last night. All three of them was after life threatening situations to her. 'She really is a danger magnet' I thought.

I thought over every minute we had spent together and I came to a sudden realisation. I had loved Isabella Swan from the moment we met. The first time I looked into her eyes at the hospital I should have recognised the mating bond but I didn't because I was so sure of Esme being my mate. I basked in this new found knowledge as I dove up the winding driveway that led to the house. An errant thought ran across my mind.

I wonder how Bella will react to Jasper?

(A/N) I know there was a lot of changing POV's in this chapter but I couldn't find a way to make it any simpler. Sorry.

On the plus side, this is my longest chapter yet! I am trying to write longer chapters but as this is my first fanfiction I'm finding it a bit hard at the moment.

Anyway thank you for reading, comments will be appreciated and will make me upload faster!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bella POV

To say I was nervous would be an understatement. I hadn't been back to the Cullen mansion since my eighteenth birthday. I was afraid that it would hold too many memories of Edward for me to be able to cope. But now hopefully, because I had let Edward go and with Carlisle's help, I should be ok.

On the way to the house I couldn't help looking at him out of the corner of my eye. He looked distracted, like he was thinking of another time completely. If I wasn't so sure about vampire reflexes I would have had a panic attack by now.

I sat back and closed my eyes for the fifteen minute journey up the long, twisted driveway. I must have drifted off for a bit because the next thing I knew, Carlisle had stopped the car. I took off my stately and turned around to get out of the car only to be met by a pair of big, round, coal black eyes.

I screamed and flinched back into Carlisle. I tucked my head into his shoulder and clutched at his shirt, quivering with fear. So I was shocked when he started laughing.

"Relax Bella! It's only... well why don't you look for yourself." I tentatively looked up to see his gorgeous golden eyes sparkling in amusement.

Wait. Did I just call Carlisle's eyes gorgeous? Whoa, something is messing with my head.

I turned around hesitantly, then squealed. "Alice! You're here!" I threw myself out of the car and into her arms. I started crying. "Oh Alice I missed you so much!" She just hugged me tightly until I felt a wave of calm sweep over me.

I froze immediately. Sudden calmed can only mean one thing. " Jasper?" I looked over Alice's shoulder to see him standing, almost shyly, at the edge of the forest.

"Hi Bella. Listen, I'm so so s-" His apology was cut off when I flung myself at him. "Don't you dare even think about apologizing Jasper Whitlock!" I pulled back to look at him. He was frozen in shock. I almost giggled. "I forgave you straight away Jasper. I never really blamed you in the first place. It's your nature. If anything it's my fault!"

"Don't start blaming yourself for somethin that was out of your control Bella." Carlisle chastised. "Now are we going to have our talk today or what?"

"I'm coming. Alice? Jasper? Are you coming too?" Part of my brain was yelling out 'No! I want Carlisle to myself!'. I shook myself. What was wrong with me today?

Alice just smirked as if she knew what I was just thinking. "No Bella. Jazz and I are going for a quick hunt. We aren't going too far so we will be back in a few hours." With that she took Jasper's hand and vanished into the forest.

I followed Carlisle into the house, questions to ask firing through my brain. "Would you like something to eat first Bella?" Carlisle asked when we reached the living room.

"No I'm ok for now thanks." I sat on the sofa and my heart sped up when he sat next to me. He smirked as he heard it. Blushing furiously I decided start asking my questions before I embarrassed myself further. "Where did you go after you left?"

I knew the answers would probably hurt me but I needed to know. "We moved to Laramie in Wyoming. It's only about a days drive away from here but we didn't want to move too far in case Edward changed his mind and wanted to come back. Not that that was the reason we gave him of course." I was right. It did hurt. They were only a day away and none of them even bothered to attempt to keep contact.

I held back the tears and tried not to show how upset I was. "Where is Esme, Emmett and Rosalie? How come the didn't move back too?"

"Emmett and Rosalie decided to go back to University so they are staying in Wyoming for the moment." He took a deep breath before continuing. "Esme...Esme is in Russia. About a month after we arrived in Laramie we were on a night out and we went for a hunt. We came across another vampire. His name is Matvei. Him and Esme are mates." His voice broke at the end.

"Oh Carlisle! I'm so sorry!" I moved closer to him and gave him a hug. "That must have been so hard on you! You were so happy and in love."

"Yeah but that's all it was love. The call of a mate is too strong to be denied. She sent me the divorce papers a week later. I signed them of course. Who am I to deny anybody a chance to be with their true love?" He laughed bitterly, without humour.

"Yours is out there too Carlisle. Just give it time. You will find her." I felt an odd hollow pang in my chest at the thought but shook it off.

Carlisle looked thoughtful and slightly hopeful at that. "Thank you Bella."

"Carlisle...where's Edward?" I had to ask sooner or later. It was essential to letting him go. I glanced over to him and he looked like he was hesitant about answering.

"Well to be perfectly honest with you Bella, I don't actually know. Last I heard was about a month ago, he was in South America. He never stays in one place for very long and hardly ever contacts us."

We just sat there in silence for a while after that. I was absorbing everything he had told me about his family. Edward clearly didn't miss me as much as I missed him if he was going on a round the world trip.

But poor Carlisle! He must have been heartbroken to lose Esme. But him being the compassionate soul he is let her go without a fight. Not that he would have had much choice but still...

"Carlisle..." "Bella..." I giggled and he looked abashed. "It's OK Carlisle. You go first."

"No I go first!" Alice yelled running back into the house. She started jumping up and down excitedly. "Did you tell her the good news yet? Can I tell her please?!"

"OK fine you tell her!" Carlisle laughed. " But not the thing you told me on the phone." He warned. I looked at him, one eyebrow raised, but he just shook his head. So I left it for now. But I wouldn't forget it.

"Yay! OK, guess what Bella! Me, Jazz and Carlisle are moving back here! And, I went to go see Charlie and he said that you can stay here all week! Just imagine how much Bella Barbie we can do in aw week!" She squealed with excitement.

At seeing the look of horror on my face when she mentioned Bella Barbie, Carlisle stepped in with that much needed parental authority. "Alice no. Bella was not invited over here just so you could play Bella Barbie. She is the guest here so she can choose what she wants to do."

Alice's face dropped and I I hated myself when I was nice. "Ok Alice you can play Bella Barbie. But only three times. The rest of the time is up to me."

She smirked and next thing I knew I was in her arms and she running up the stairs. "See you later Carlisle!" I prepared myself to spend the next few hours in pure torture.

Carlisle POV

"Gah!" Since when did I care what I looked like? Oh yeah, since Bella became my mate.

I had spent the last half hour searching through my wardrobe looking for some decent matching clothes. But I didn't have a clue about fashion. Since it was Bella's last night with us, and Alice's last chance to play Bella Barbie, I decided to do something nice for her.

I was taking Bella, Alice and Jasper to the theatre in Seattle. I had heard that 'Romeo and Juliet' was being performed and I knew that it was one of Bella's favourites. I decided to give up and go take a shower, knowing that Alice would have something laid out for me by the time I got out.

Twenty minutes later, once I stepped out of the shower, I realised I was right. She had laid out some black skinny jeans, a plain grey t-shirt and a leather jacket. I threw it on and made my way downstairs to wait for the girls.

I knew Alice would take her time getting her and Bella ready so I started thinking about this past week. Bella seemed to be much happier in herself than when we first arrived back. When she was with Edward, whenever she visited the house she always seemed slightly tense and I assumed that she did have some sense of self preservation even if it was only a little bit. But this past week she proved me wrong. She has been so relaxed and happy all the time even around Jasper.

We spent the week just watching movies, playing video games, board games and just laying around the house. For the first time in so long I felt like the twenty-three year old that I truly was. And it was all because of Bella.

I had decided not to go back to work yet so even though Alice and Jasper went back to school with Bella, I still got to spend a lot more time with them than usual. I learnt a lot more about Bella and realised at the same time that Edward was always very overprotective with her, almost smothering her.

I was broken out of my musings by the sound of Bella muttering insults under her breath at Alice. "I swear to whatever deity is out there, I will get you back for this Alice Cullen. Four inch heels...stairs...death trap..." Her mumbling became less legible as she reached the top of the stairs.

I swear my jaw nearly dropped through the floor. She was standing there looking stunning in an amazingly simple black dress that reached the middle of her thighs and hugged her curves in just the right places. her hair hung in soft ringlets around her face, helping to accentuate her beauty. Her legs seemed to go on forever with those four inch heels she was wearing. She gently maneuvered her way down the stairs, trying desperately not to fall and embarrassed herself.

I hardly noticed Alice and Jasper walking down behind Bella. They both had huge grins on their faces and Jasper raised an eyebrow to me. I daren't think what feelings I was projecting after looking at Bella.

"You look beautiful Isabella" I told her as she successfully reached the bottom of the stairs. She blushed furiously.

"Thank you Carlisle. You look quite dashing yourself!" Her eyes widened in appraisal as she took me in. "So where exactly are we going then?"

"That is for me to know and you to find out" I held my arm out to the lady as she scowled and led her out to the car. Bella never was one for surprises. She got in then looked confused when Alice and Jasper didn't get in too.

"Aren't Alice and Jazz coming?" She asked, confused. "Oh they are. They are just taking their car because they will be leaving before us." I replied simply before pulling out of the garage and heading down the driveway.

Bella POV

I had to admit, I was kind of excited. Alice had been getting me ready all day for tonight and I hadn't known until she started getting ready herself. I just thought she was playing Bella Barbie again.

But eventually Alice's good mood catches on when she actually makes me look good in something for to mention the fact that I couldn't help feeling a slight smidge of satisfaction when I saw Carlisle's jaw drop when I headed down the stairs. Now there is a confidence boost when you need it!

The good Doctor Cullen looked pretty hot himself tonight. He hadn't gelled his hair back like he usually does, instead he left it messy, and boy did it look good. Especially with skinny jeans and a leather jacket.

When he complimented me I couldn't help but blush. What was wrong with me for thinking about Carlisle like that! He is my best friend's 'dad' for Christ sake! But apparently my brain wasn't wired to my mouth as I complimented him back.

So I sat in the car during the two hour drive, silently admiring his good looks while the other half of my brain was trying to figure out where we were going. Surely they wouldn't take me dancing. They know how clumsy I am.

So I was delighted when we pulled up outside a theatre and started jumping up and down in my seat, squealing in an Alice-worthy impression. "Ooh 'Romeo and Juliet', It's one of my favourite plays ever!"

I scrambled out of the car, dying to get in and see the show. I had seen it advertised for a couple of months but I was too far in my depression and hurt to even consider seeing it. But of course, this is me so I can't even get out of the car without falling.

Luckily an ice cold hand was there to grab me before I hit the floor. I knee straight away it wasn't Carlisle as his hands still felt warm to me; that was something I had meant to ask Alice about.

I glance up and there was Jasper, smirking slightly at my embarrassment. "You alright there Bells?" He picked me up and I quickly fixed my dress. "Yes Jasper, I'm fine thank you. Now let's go see some Capulets and Montagues hack each other up!" I grinned and followed Carlisle into the theatre and we quickly found our seats.

VIP boxes of course. Nothing but the best for the Cullen's. Soon enough the show started and I was soon engrossed. I laughed at Mercutio and Benvolio's teasing of Romeo and cried when they all died. I could feel Carlisle's eyes on me throughout the entire thing. Like my reactions towards it was more fascinating than the drama itself.

He surprised me by handing me a handkerchief at the end to wipe my tears. He just shrugged when I asked him. "I guessed you would cry when they died so I came prepared". Aww, I thought. He is so thoughtful!

Just as promised, Alice and Jasper left straight away after deciding to go for a hunt. "So if we aren't going back yet then where are we going?" I queried. " We are going to a restaurant so you can get some food in you before I bring you back to Charlie. I don't want him complaining that we don't feed you or he might not let you visit anymore!" Carlisle joked.

But I just looked at him in shock. "But that means you would have to eat too Carlisle! I don't sent you to suffer. Just take me home and I'm sure I can whip up something quick."

"Nonsense Bella. You need to eat something proper. Besides I am over three hundred years old, human blood isn't the only thing I have managed to desensetise myself from. Food was much easier to do." He explained. I looked at him in shock. I didn't know he could do that.

We made it to the restaurant where Carlisle already had a table prebooked. He ordered a rare steak and I ordered a spaghetti sat eating in relative silence until I plucked up the courage to ask him something that had been bothering me.

"Carlisle? I was just wondering why you were watching me during 'Romeo and Juliet'. I could feel you watching me the entire time and I was just curious as go why that was."

He looked slightly shocked at that and embarrassed. "I'm sorry if I distracted you Bella. It's just... I find your reactions to things extremely fascinating. You are not like any other human I have ever met." He smirked. "Well if you were you would be running for the hills by now but..."

"Oh. No you didn't distract me I was just curious. Thank you for being honest with me."

"You're welcome Bella".

We made a little bit of small talk for the rest of the meal and in the car journey back we asked each other random questions about each other and I got to know a lot more about his childhood and his father.

At one point I switched the subject quickly. "Carlisle, would...would you mind staying with me tonight? Just until I fall asleep I mean. I'm just so used to having somebody there..."

"Yes of course I will Bella" I must have fallen asleep after that because next thing I know Carlisle was lifting me out of the car and up to my front door. He must have realised that I was awake because he stood me up. "I will be back in about half an hour once you've gotten ready for bed." He said as I put the spare key in the door to let myself in.

I turned around to face him before he left. "Thank you for a lovely night Carlisle." I whispered. Then I did something that shocked us both. I kissed him. Sure it was just on the cheek but still...

I kissed Carlisle Cullen!

(A/N) Here is my next chapter up two days before I planned thanks to one of my besties Glucy. She demanded it be put up so here it is!

Also a question for you all. What do you think about Carlisle/Bella relationship? Is it going too fast or too slow? What do you think? Let me know! NemoNewbie


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

Bella POV

I quickly slammed the door shut. What was I thinking!? I can't believe that I just kissed Carlisle on the cheek! His skin felt so smooth and warm and I could still taste him on my lips. He tasted like like cinnamon and another array of spices I couldn't name. I blushed when I realised what I was thinking.

"Bells? Is that you?" Charlie must have heard me close the door. I walked in to the sitting room and saw him slouched on his recliner. He was wearing an old suit and looked disheveled. I silently cursed myself when I realised what today must have been.

"Hey dad. Yeah it's me. Carlisle just dropped me off. How...How was the funeral?" I asked timidly. "You should have told me it was today. I would have come with you." He just shook his head and took a swig of his beer.

"Nah Bells. Don't worry. Alice called me earlier. She seemed to guess you would want to go but you deserve to have a fun night out. Those three Cullens coming back has done you some good. I didn't want anything to get you upset again" He shrugged and I sighed.

"Well I'm going to have a shower and head up to bed so I'll see you in the morning" I headed upstairs still thinking about Carlisle. I bypassed my room and walked straight into the bathroom. I didn't understand how I was feeling about him. He made me feel so happy and relaxed this past week.

But maybe that was just because I was happy they were back and not planning on leaving. But then why was he watching me at the theatre tonight? I know he said it was just because of my reactions bit something was telling me that he wasn't telling me the truth. Oh I just don't know! Maybe it's just a crush? Surely that would be okay right? I mean its not like he is still married. I heard him last week talking about it.

***********Flashback************

It was really late and we were all sitting in the living room watching a movie. I must have fallen asleep at some point because the next thing I knew it was dark and I was lying down with my head in Carlisle's lap. I blushed when I felt Carlisle's hand running through my hair. How did I end up over here?

I heard someone walk into the room an after noticing that I was asleep, or at least they thought I was, whoever it was started whispering. "Carlisle?" It was Jasper. "Esme sent the divorce papers. Here." There was a rustling of paper which must have been Jasper handing the envelope to Carlisle. His hands left my hair and I immediately missed the comforting feel of them. "Are you going to sign them?" I felt like this was a conversation that I should not be listening to. I tried desperately to get back to sleep.

"How can I not? She has found her true mate and wishes to be with him. How can I deny her that happiness especially now that..." Carlisle drifted off pointedly. There was an uncomfortable silence for a minute while he signed the papers.

"Are you going to say anything about it?" Jasper asked him. I had a feeling the conversation was taking an unexpected turn and I no longer knew what they were talking about.

"I don't know. Part of me desperately wants to, but I know that if I do now then it could be way too soon and I could ruin it. I should wait." He sighed and his fingers continued his ministrations through my hair.

I heard Alice enter the conversation as I was drifting back off to sleep."You deserve happiness Carlisle. And I know you will get it soon. I will send the signed papers back off tomorrow."

*********Flashback Ends**********

If he is divorced now then my harmless crush should be okay. Just so long as I don't do anything stupid and nobody finds out. I got out of the shower and realised that by bypassing my bedroom, I had nothing to change into. I sighed and wrapped my towel around myself. I will just have to get ready on my room then.

I wandered in, still thinking about Jasper and Carlisle's conversation and wondering what it could mean. I closed the door and gasped in shock. There was a solitary figure sitting in my rocking chair. I relaxing recognising the person.

"Carlisle!" I squeaked. I hadn't expected him to be here so soon. His head flicked up and I blushed realising I had nothing but a towel on. I heard a low growl and was astonished to her it coming from Carlisle. I couldn't help but think of how sexy that sounded. I internally cursed myself; Stop it Bella this is Carlisle you are thinking about!

I jumped as he ran over to me. He grabbed the top of my arms. I froze in shock he was never this rough. He was always so gentle and caring. He took a deep breath in and his eyes turned flat black. I gulped.

I closed my eyes as he leant towards me, hunger evident in his eyes.

**(A/N) I was so tempted to end it here but I decided that I couldn't do it you!**

Carlisle POV

"Thank you for a lovely night Carlisle" She whispered before reaching up and brushing her lips against my cheek in a soft kiss. I stood there frozen in shock even after she closed door. I could hear her heart pounding before she had a quick chat with Charlie, then went upstairs.

All the while I was standing there with my hand against my cheek where she had kissed me. Her lips were so warm, it felt like they burned me. I fought the urge to rip the door open and declare my love to her. It was way too soon and the kiss might not have meant anything but a simple thank you.

I walked back to my car in a daze. Bella's scent permeated the air and I breathed it in, repenting it to my memory.

"Well that was interesting." I swear I almost jumped through the roof. I glanced back to see Alice sitting there with a grin that could rival the Cheshire Cat's.

"Alice! How did you...? When did you? What?" I stumbled stupidly. Well that was a first. "Alice how did you get in here without me noticing?" That should have been impossible.

"You were too wrapped up in thinking about Bella and the kiss!" She easily climbed into the front with me as I pulled away from the Swan house. "I saw it and I couldn't resist staying away. But don't get too excited yet. Even she doesn't understand what she's feeling at the moment. All I know is that it's more than what she used to. Just give her time" She jumped out of the car and ran into the house but not before adding "Now hurry up she's expecting you. Oh and be careful. She will be embarrassed."

I barely heard her as I ran straight through the forest until I came out by her house. I easily scaled the wall and climbed through her window. She was still in the shower so I picked up a book from her bedside table and started reading it. It was a Jane Austen novel and it was clearly one of Bella's favourites judging by the well thumbed pages.

I heard the shower turn off and after a couple of minutes her bedroom door opened. I continued reading, without looking up, knowing that it was just Bella. She closed the door behind her and gasped when she realised that I was already there. "Carlisle!"

I glanced up and froze. A low growl started deep in my chest and ripped past my clenched teeth. She was still soaking wet from the shower and,after clearly having forgotten to bring clothes into the bathroom, she had wandered into her room, an innocent little lamb, with a small towel clenched around her, barely protecting her modesty.

The gentleman in me was gone and I was pure vampire as I dashed to her side and gripped the top of her arms. I took in a deep breath and smelled the delicious ambrosia that was my mate waiting for me to claim her. If only she knew it.

I leant towards her, ignoring the fact that she was afraid. She closed her eyes in fear, not knowing what I would do. I smirked, as if I could ever hurt her, and crashed my lips to hers.

Her mouth tasted devine. She tensed up as I deepened the kiss before relaxing and kissing me back. She reached one hand up to the back of my neck and grabbed my hair. I groaned into her mouth. That felt so good.

I pulled her closer to me so she knew just how much I wanted her. She pressed herself as close to me as she could. Suddenly she pulled away gasping.

"Carlisle! No...I mean...I can't...I don't want..." She backed away shaking as I snapped out of it. I was Carlisle Cullen again. Not the vampire desperate to claim his mate. I looked at her in horror as what she said and what I had just done sunk in.

"Oh My God. Bella, I'm so sorry! I don't know what...I just..." I ran my hands through my hair in frustration. I span around and headed towards the window. I turned back to face Bella. "I'm so sorry" I whispered.

Then I ran. I ran and ran and ran. I dint know where I was going all I knew is that I had to get as far away from Bella as possible right now. After about twenty minutes of running I stopped.

A wave of calm washed over me and I fell to my knees. "Alice saw what happened. Do you want to talk about it?" Jasper sat next to me.

"I don't know what happened Jasper. She just looked so beautiful and tempting! All she had on was a towel. A towel Jasper!" My voice cracked. "God I'm such an idiot! What is wrong with me?"

"Carlisle nothing is wrong with you. You could smell your mates want for you and your vampire side took over and tried to claim her. It's perfectly natural." He sighed and stood up. "Come on. Alice is checking on her now. We'll meet her back at the house."

I got up and followed him home.

Alice POV

I gasped as I came out of the vision. "Jazz, run to the Canadian border. Carlisle nearly lost control and tried to claim Bella. I'm going to her house. Hurry!". I ran fast. Oh Bella, I thought, why did you have to tempt him?

I was soon at her house and I heard the chief asleep so I jumped up into Bella's room. She was still standing against the wall where Carlisle left her, one hand clutching her towel, the other pressed to her lips. She looked up as I entered.

"Alice. I...I don't..." She fell to the floor and I ran over to her.

"Oh Bella. I saw what happened. Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" She shook her head and looked up to me with tears in her eyes.

"What happened Alice? I've never seen him or any of you like that. Well except for Jasper..." She gasped in shock. "I thought Carlisle had perfect control. I thought blood didn't affect him like it does others."

She looked up to me with questioning eyes. I bit my lip unsure of how to answer her. Carlisle wanted her to fall in love with him before he revealed that she was his mate but that just made things so much harder to explain things now.

"Bella, it wasn't exactly your blood that tempted him. You have to understand, although we are vampires our human reactions to most things are still there and much stronger than when we human. Carlisle is still an twenty three year old man and when you came out of the bathroom, still wet and in a towel, well..."

She blushed as she realised what I was saying. "Oh right. Is...Is he ok?" Of course she would be worried about him when things could have ended so much worse for her if he had continued.

"Yes Bella. He will be fine. He is just in shock at the moment. He is worried that he has hurt or upset you." She seemed to calm down a bit so I tried to lighten the mood a bit. "So Bella, how was it?" I nudged her gently.

"Alice!" She blushed. I smirked and raised an eyebrow as if to say 'well?' She realised I wasn't going to give up. "It was amazing Alice. Whenever Edward kissed me I felt sparks, but with Carlisle...With Carlisle it's like my entire being has been lit on fire and there are fireworks everywhere! I know that sounds really cliche but..." She blushed and ducked her head. "But I don't understand how I could be feeling like this about him Alice!"

"Oh Bella that's so sweet! But don't worry about anything at the moment. Just get some rest and Jazz and I will be here tomorrow to take you to school."

I helped her up and she got ready for bed and into bed. "Thanks Alice"

"You're welcome Bella. See you in the morning." She was asleep before I left her room. I ran back to the house hoping that Jazz had managed to convince Carlisle to come back. Jazz was waiting for me on the deck.

"Hey darlin'. He's upstairs in his office." He wrapped his arm around my waist as we made our way up. I didn't bother knocking on the door I just waked straight in.

"I called the hospital. They said I can start again tomorrow morning." Carlisle sat back in his chair as we walked in.

"Don't you dare throw yourself into work Carlisle Cullen! Bella is upset and confused right now and you going out of your way to avoid her will not help anything!" I marched right up to his desk. I felt Jasper trying to calm me down. "Jazz don't. He needs to listen. Carlisle, Bella has feelings for you. She really does but if you avoid her then she will think that you are ashamed that you kissed her and she will deny those feelings and you will both be hurt!"

Carlisle looked shocked. "But Alice, if she has feelings for me then why did she pull away? Why didn't she tell me? Why, why, why?" He put his head in his hands and pulled at his hair. "Alice what do I do?" He sounded so broken. I softened and sat in the chair opposite him.

"Carlisle, you need to talk to her. Not yet but soon. She pulled away from the kiss because she is not ready for it yet. She doesn't understand the depth of her feelings for you. She is scared by them." He looked up and I gave him a small smile. "Explained to her what happened as best I could without revealing that you two are mates, but believe me, from what she told me about the kiss, she is definitely feeling the pull of the mates."

I left the office with Jasper then, leaving Carlisle with a bit of hope in his eyes. I just hope that this works out for them.

* * *

**(A/N) Sorry it took so long to update I had major Writers Block for the week. But at least I finally got something done!** Okay because I know people are reading this I want to hear from you so I am asking for at least 8 reviews before I update again. Thank You!**


	8. Chapter 7

**(A/N) Thank you so so much for the wonderful reviews for the last chapter! They made me so happy! So here is the next one. Please read and review!**

Chapter 7

Bella POV

It's been nearly three weeks since Carlisle kissed me. I really want to talk to him about it but I'm terrified of what he will say. My feelings for him are scaring me and I don't understand them but what I do know is that if he says he made a mistake, then I don't know if I can cope.

Everyday at school Alice tries to convince me that I should just talk to him about it, she even tried dragging me over to her house after school everyday despite my protests that I have to get my homework done and cook for Charlie.

"Bella!" Speak of the Devil and the Devil shall appear. Or should I say pixie? "Will you please come over after school? I promise we won't play Bella Barbie!" She ran up to me as I headed out the school doors, Jasper following close behind. I was glad I had an excuse not to go today. Charlie was going down to La Push tonight and I offered to go with him. It's about time I made up with Jake after our stupid argument.

"Don't worry He won't be home yet. He is working late today." Alice insisted as I opened my mouth to explain. That was the excuse I had been using the past couple of weeks. I just couldn't bare to face Carlisle yet.

I shook my head. "No Alice. I can't tonight. I'm going with my Dad to visit Jake. I need to apologise to him. He was only trying to help me." Alice looked at me knowingly.

"Is this just another way to get out of talking to Carlisle?" I was about to disagree when I felt a shot of longing and acceptance. I glared at Jasper and it vanished. He shrugged apologetically. "You are going to have to talk to him soon Bella. We are just trying to help you with it!"

"I will talk to him when I am ready Alice. I'll see you tomorrow." I jumped in my truck and after a minute of trying to get it to start I headed home. I spent the half an hour drive to La Push thinking about what Charlie had told me this morning at breakfast.

***********Flashback************

"Bella. You seem... happier now that Alice is back. Does that mean you have finally moved on from Cullen?" Dad asked me. I sighed.

"Yes Dad. I think I moved on from him a couple of weeks back." Right when his father kissed me. "I guess I realised that first love doesn't always mean true and forever love."

He muttered something then looked up at me. "Do you know what would make you happier? If you started hanging out with your friends more. Like Mike, Angela...or Jake." I groaned, seeing where this was going.

"Dad I just don't know if I'm ready for another relationship yet." How could I be, especially when my life is surrounded by supernatural danger elements.

"Alright, I'm not saying you have to jump into anything yet just think about it."

*********Flashback Ends**********

I know that he means well, but life is surrounded by too much danger at the moment. Victoria is still out there and she won't rest until she has killed me.

Before I realised it I was at the Blacks house and Charlie was knocking on the window to my truck.

"Guess you changed your mind then Bells?" He asked grinning.

"Don't get your hopes up Dad. I need to talk to Jake about something." I spotted him heading towards the beach and called after him. "Hey Jake, mind if I tag along?"

He span around and his eyes widened in shock as I ran up to him. "Sure I guess."

"Don't forget what I said Bells!" I groaned and ducked my head in embarrassment.

It was a quiet walk to the beach and eventually I couldn't cope with the silence anymore. "Jake I'm sorry for the other week. I know you were worried about me and just wanted to help, but really, most of the Cullen's are okay."

Jake sighed deeply next to me. "Yeah Bells, so you keep saying. I just don't want to see you hurt again but them. Is it still just the vampire doc or are the rest of them back too?"

"Carlisle, Jake. And no. Alice and Jasper have come back but the rest of them won't. So do you forgive me for being a bit... you know." I looked up at him hesitantly before he swept me into a big bear hug.

"Yeah Bells, of course I do." He put me down again. "So what was Charlie talking about that made you all embarrassed earlier?" I laughed and explained what he told me this morning.

"He is pretty relentless about it lately. I wish he would just leave me alone." We were at the end of the beach now so I sat on a piece of drift wood.

"Hmm... maybe he will." He sat next to me, a grin wide on his face. "I have a plan."

Carlisle POV

Three weeks. Twenty one days. Five hundred and four hours.

That was how long it had been since I had last seen Bella. I was desperate to talk to her about the kiss but she never came over to the house when she knew I was there. I was tempted to go to her house and talk to her but I didn't want Chief Swan to get suspicious of me do I couldn't keep calling around there. And I definitely wasn't going to go in through her window after last time. Bella wouldn't appreciate it and it would do no good for my self restraint.

Alice said to give her time and then she would talk to me but it was torture staying away from her. My heart and soul yearned for it's other half and it distracted me to no ends.

My colleagues appeared to have noticed this and sent me home early today. Normally I would have refused but I knee that Alice was urging Bella to come over and they were both expecting me to be at work. So hear I was, speeding down the highway, eager to get home and hopefully see my Bella.

I pulled up to the house and I knew straight away that she wasn't here. Her scent and heartbeat was missing. I trudged inside the house to find Alice curled up with Jasper watching a documentary on the Civil War. They looked up as I entered.

"I tried Carlisle but she insisted on visiting La Push with her father." Alice explained as she saw my look of despair. It's too clear that I am missing my mate.

"When was the last time you hunted Carlisle?" Jasper noticed. "Your eyes are flat black."

"About a week ago." I admitted. "I've been... distracted. I'll go now. See you guys later." I ran out the back door and into the forest. I wasn't really in the mood to hunt. Bella was still on my mind.

I ran though. Exhilarating as it felt, my mind stayed on her. I miss her too much. I noticed it getting dark. Surely Bella would be back by now. A quick visit go her house couldn't hurt. Just to make sure she was okay.

Before I had fully made my mind up I was running towards her house. I breathed a sigh of relief when I got there and saw her truck. I ran to the side of the house, hidden in the shade of the trees and saw her in the kitchen preparing dinner for her father.

Someone walked in the kitchen and started to help her. He said something and she laughed. A red haze covered my vision and my vampire side took over. This male was too close to my mate. He posed a threat and needed to be removed.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. It must be Jacob Black, Bella's friend from the reservation. He was just her friend. Nevertheless I felt jealous that he had the chance to make her laugh so beautifully and I couldn't yet.

I sighed and was about turn away when I saw something that shook me my core. Jacob tucked a stray hair behind Bella's ear then get leant down and kissed her. He kissed her!

The red haze was back and I snarled in fury that this child had the cheek to kiss my mate. He smirked as he looked out the window and I knew he had heard me. I was so close to charging into the house and ripping that mutt's head off.

What I saw next broke my dead heart. Bella blushed, stroked Jacobs cheek and gave him a quick peck on the lips before continuing to prepare dinner. I let out a whimper and gripped the tree nearest to me so hard that it broke. Bella glanced up at the noise but her weak human eyes couldn't see me.

I couldn't stand to watch anymore and I ran way from the house, all thoughts of hunting and family and work gone. All I could feel was the heartbeat in my chest that I knew must come from a vampire being denied their mate. It tore through me and I sobbed tearlessly until I realised where I was running to. The hospital.

I walked in and wait straight up to reception. The receptionist, Linda, looked up. "Hello may I help you?" A look of shock crossed her face. "Doctor Cullen? Are you...are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I managed to croak out. It was clear that she didn't believe me."I'm just coming in to tell you that I will no longer be working here." She looked at me in amazement. I was no longer able to work here. It was the first place that I had met Bella and I don't think I could cope seeing her if she came in with another injury when I knew that she was with Jacob Black. It tore at my heart to even think about it.

"Wh-why?" Linda stammered in shock.

"Personal reason have come up." I muttered. "I will send my daughter in tomorrow to clear my office."

I walked as fast as I could while still looking human, until I was out of sight of the hospital then I ran through the forest.

Jasper POV

I was talking to Alice about how we could convince Bella to talk to Carlisle, when she got sucked into a vision.

"Alice Darlin'? What is it? What did you see?" She was throwing out shock and amazement like there wa no tomorrow.

"Carlisle. He...he quit?" It came out like a question. "He just left the hospital after telling them that he didn't want to work there anymore."

"Are you sure Alice? I mean this is Carlisle we arrived talking about. He loves his job!" It didn't make any sense. "Did you see anything else? Did you see what made him make up his mind to..." I was cut off as we heard Carlisle running up to the house and I felt the most unimaginable pain radiating from him.

"Jazz!" Alice squealed as I fell to my knees. "What's wrong?" Carlisle looked up as he reached the stairs.

"Sorry Jasper" His voice was dead and lifeless bit his pain was clear in his eyes. There was only one thing that could cause any vampire this amount of emotional pain.

Alice gasped. "Bella!" And then she was gone.

**(A/N) Sorry it's a really short chapter but I wanted to get it up for you!**Oh and please don't hate me for doing this to Carlisle! I never wanted it to be easy for them from the start. But dont worry you will get your Bellisle soon!**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bella POV

"Bye Bells." Jake gave me a quick hug. "Let me know what your dad says."

I smirked and walked back into the kitchen, noticing that Charlie followed me in. Jake's plan, although embarrassing and really not helping Jake's apparent crush on me, would hopefully get Charlie off my back about getting into another relationship.

"So Bells... You and Jake then?" I could tell without looking at him that he was smiling.

"Well actually dad. I don't really know." I acted slightly confused, hoping that my acting skills had slightly improved enough to fool him. "I thought about it and we decided to give it ago but to be perfectly honest with you it just didn't feel right. For either of us. So we decided to just leave it and stay friends."

"Oh well that's a shame Bells. But at least you tried." He pulled me aside and went to start the dishes."Here I'll do them tonight. You head up to bed."

"Are you sure Dad? I really don't mind." I asked, slowly heading to the stairs. "By the way did you here a tree break outside earlier?"

"No... maybe you were just tired Bells."

I headed up thinking about how the evening had turned out. It started with me just simply trying to avoid Carlisle again but I ended up getting my best friend back and my Dad off my back. I knew I couldn't avoid Carlisle forever, in fact I was surprised that he hadn't come over to talk to me himself. I decided that I should probably go over on Monday after school.

Just as I made that decision, a sharp pain shot through my chest. It felt as if my heart had been ripped out of my chest. What was happening to me? Was I dying?

I fell to the floor and I felt a pair of ice cold hands grip me before I slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

I woke up to the sensation of flying and I knew immediately that I was with a vampire and they were running. The question was, who was it? Fear flashed through me as a pair of red eyes glanced down at me.

"Wh-who are you?" I stammered. "Where are you taking me?" I wriggled, trying to get out of his grasp but the mystery vampire but tightened his hold on me.

"Who I am doesn't matter." He replied gruffly. "But you are wanted dead by a certain someone I believe so..." He sped up while I processed this. It must be Victoria. She was the only one who wanted me dead.

A vicious growl ripped he air around us and the vampire span around. I froze as I felt his teeth press against my throat.

"You really don't want to do that" A musical voice sang. I relaxed briefly as I recognized the voice.

"Alice!" I sighed in relief. I felt calm and knew that Jasper was also nearby.

"Don't worry Bella. You'll be out of here and safe in no time." Alice reassured me. The other vampire just scoffed.

"What? Am I supposed to be afraid that you, little thing you are, could take me on?" He really didn't understand what some people would do for family.

Alice grinned. "Maybe not. But you should be afraid of him" She glanced over my shoulder. I was spun around and I gasped.

Instead of seeing Jasper there like I expected, Carlisle was standing there, the raw fury evident in his face. That was the first time I had ever seen Carlisle look like a vampire. His face softened as he met my eyes and pain showed in his eyes.

"Put her down now!" He growled. The vampire laughed and placed his teeth at my throat once again. The next thing I knew I was flying through the air and Alice caught me. She threw me onto her back and started running. I glanced back to see Carlisle with the other vampire pinned to the ground beneath him.

I could have sworn as we ran away that I heard him yell, "MINE! You will not touch her! She is MINE!"

Before I could figure it out I passed out.

Alice POV

"Bella. You can wake up now. You're safe." She had been asleep for hours after I brought her home. I left her only briefly to help Carlisle deal the vampire that took Bella. It turns out that he worked for Victoria along with about ten other newborns. That was, unfortunately, the only sane information we could get out of him. He was too scared by Carlisle.

If anybody doubted that him and Bella were mates then last night would have proved it to them. Vampires only get that protective over their mates.

Unfortunately, Carlisle went straight back up to his room once we had disposed of the newborn. I wish I knew what made him like this. I didn't see anything before hand. Maybe I should ask Bella if she knows anything.

"Alice?" Bella mumbled sleepily. "How long have you been here?" She sat up and watched me bleary eyed as I danced to her closet to pick out her outfit for today.

"Oh only about half an hour. Charlie let me in when he left for work." When I turned around to hand her some clothes she was examining the bruises left by the dead vampire. "Do they hurt? I'm sure Carlisle can..."

"No Alice. Don't even finish that sentence. They are just bruises and I've had worse. Do you think that I could go over to your house anyway? After last night I don't think that I can be alone..." I hugged her then headed to the door.

"Sure Bella you know we love having you over! In fact we can make it a sleepover! Now get dressed. I'll make breakfast." I giggled as I heard her groan. I was in the kitchen in a second getting all the ingredients to make pancakes. All the while trying to figure out if Bella will talk to Carlisle today.

It seems to be getting clearer but every so often it vanishes and reappears as Bella changes her mind. Hopefully she will talk to him because I hate seeing Carlisle like this and I know for a fact that he will be much happier once they admit their feelings for each other.

* * *

"Thanks Alice, but you made way too much! There is so many left what do we do with them?" Bella sighed half an hour later after eating my delicious pancakes.

"That's easy. We can take them down the station and you can let Charlie know the you are staying the night." I packed them up in an airtight container and handed them to Bella. "Now lets go!"

I jumped in my car and waited patiently as Bella locked her house and shuffled through the rain. She stayed quiet on the journey to town so I left her to think instead of throwing questions at her.

Bella POV

We got to the station in record time thanks to Alice's manic vampire driving. She said she would wait in the car so I slashed through the rain and was glad to get into the warmth of the station.

"Hey Bells. What you doing here? I thought you were spending the day with Alice." He asked when I reached his office.

"Yeah I am. I just stopped by to bring these into you. Alice made them for me but she made far too much and I didn't want them to go waste." He took the box and nodded thoughtfully.

"Speaking of the Cullens. You've been over at there's quite a bit. What have you seen of Doctor Cullen?" He asked. "Only I was speaking to the receptionist this morning and she told me that Doctor Cullen went in last night and quit his job. Apparently he looked a mess too. Like someone had taken away his reason for living or something."

A million emotions flashed through me, shock being the primary one. "Are you sure? I haven't really seen him for a few weeks to be honest but I am going to stay over at their place tonight so I'll ask Alice and see what she says."

"Alright Bells. See you later." He got back to work as I left his office. "Oh and tell Alice thanks for the pancakes!"

I got back into the car and relayed Charlie's message of gratitude to Alice. I bit my lip, trying to think of a way to ask Alice about Carlisle. She must have guessed that I was trying to figure something out because she sighed in frustration before saying, "Just spit it out already will you?"

"When I was talking to my Dad, he mentioned that Carlisle quit his job yesterday. And he didn't look well." I glanced across at her trying to read her expression. "Is he alright? I mean he looked a bit...well...strange I suppose, last night but what in earth would make Carlisle quit his job? He loves the hospital, it doesn't make sense!"

"I don't really know what is wrong with him exactly." She looked worried. That was never a good sign. "He went hunting yesterday after work because he hasn't been in about a week, or at least he was supposed to go hunting but went he got back I couldn't smell it on him. He got back from his 'hunt' not long before you were kidnapped." I shuddered at the memory. "Whatever he saw in between then has caused him to be like this. I didn't see it happen. I was wondering if you knew anything?"

"No I don't know. I haven't seen him in weeks apart from last night. He never came over to my house or at least if he did then I never saw him." I thought back to last night, sure that I had forgotten something important. "Well I don't know if this is anything but last night I felt a really bad pain in my chest. It was as if my heart had been ripped out of me. I have never felt pain as bad in my life. I blacked out from it just as the other vampire arrived."

Alice looked shocked for a moment and then ecstatic. "Really? Are you sure? But you shouldn't be... I need to get you back to the house now."

She sped up,now going at three times the speed limit. I closed my eyes and hoped that I wouldn't be sick.

I could tell when we were nearly there because my nausea was replaced by a happy calm. I got out of the car and whispered my thanks to Jasper who was standing by the front door. He nodded towards the office upstairs. "He is still in his office. He is refusing to talk to anybody." Pain shot through me as he said this and I cried out. I glanced up when Alice rushed over to me and I could have sworn that I saw the closed curtains in Carlisle office twitch.

"Bella are you okay? Was it the same pain as yesterday?" I just nodded and Alice started speaking to Jasper in Vampire speed as they helped my inside.

"If she feels the pull this strong then she deserves to know! Not telling her could do more harm than good." Jasper insisted as he switched back to normal speed. "We don't have to tell her everything, just enough for her to figure it out on her own."

"You're right" Alice sighed in defeat. "This has a good result so...Bella you okay? You have to listen very carefully to us now because what I am going to explain is very complicated even for some vampires to understand." I nodded. "Does this have to do with what is wrong with Carlisle?" Alice nodded.

"Okay. So Bella, Vampires, as you know, have soul mates. These soul mates are very to find. Jasper and I, and Emmett and Rose were very lucky. As it is rare to find your true soul mate most vampires take a mate and although they will love each other very much their bond will never be as strong as that of true mates.

As you know, Esme found her true mate a few months ago. She left to be with immediately as it is almost impossible to apart from your mate for too long after you have found them. It is too painful. This is what prompted me to realise that you and Edward are not true mates. If you were then Edward would have turned when you asked, the pain he would have felt when he left would have been too much. He would have stopped functioning. But last time I heard from him he was still hunting and doing normal things, even attempting tracking to distract himself. Don't get me wrong, he did love you very much but it was never the love between mates. The only reason he paid any attention to you at first was because your mind is a mystery to him and you blood calls to him. But he did love you. And probably still does in a way." What did this have to do with Carlisle? And why does hearing this about Edward not bother me at all? My confusion must have been evident as Alice stopped me from asking questions.

"Just wait a bit please Bella. You should understand soon. So now back to Carlisle. Recently he has found his true mate. But we believe that something must have happened yesterday when he was supposed to be hunting and his mate denied him. I personally do not know how painful it is thankfully..." She looked over to Jasper lovingly. "...But what I have heard it is one of the most painful feelings in the world. It is even worse than the transformation. The only thing that would feel worse is if your mate dies. Usually if a vampire denies their mate then the denied mate would try to kill themselves as death seems like the easiest reprieve from the pain. This is why we are so worried about Carlisle."

At the thought of Carlisle killing himself horror and pain flashed through me so strong that Jasper visually winced. "Wh-who would do that to him? Who could be so cruel to make such a good man feel that bad?" Alice looked at me sympathetically.

"I believe that his mate does not realise that she has done it. She is too good a person to ever do something like that knowingly."

"You know who she is? Who is it?" I demanded.

"I can't tell you. He doesn't want me to. You have to understand that this person is very important to Carlisle and...and he loves her very much no matter what she did." Jealousy burned within me. "But vampires get very...protective over their mates. Especially when the are in danger." She looked at me pointedly.

I looked at her confused for a minute. Then the wheels started turning. Protective...Pain...Jealousy...Love. Love above everything else. I gasped in shock. It was all clear now. Him shouting 'MINE!' last night while protecting me. The pained jealousy I felt when I thought of him with someone else. The amazing kiss. I don't understand how I didn't see it before.

I love him.

I looked up at Alice and Jasper. I could tell that they knew what I had figured out.

I reached a shaking hand out. "Can I please borrow a phone? I need to..." I needed to figure something out. There was still one thing that didn't make sense.

"Of course Bella. Here you go." Alice gave me hers and a tissue as well. I hadn't realised that I was crying until then. "Do you want us to go?" She asked.

I shook my head. I dint think I could stay calm enough to talk without them here.

I quickly dialed the familiar number and waited until it was answered. "Hello?" a rough voice said.

"Hey Jake it's me." A wave of calm flowed through me again and I mouthed thanks to Jasper. "Listen, I need to ask you about something and I need you to tell me the truth."

"Sure Bells. What's up?"

"Last night when you came over for dinner, was there anybody on the forest nearby?" I closed my eyes dreading the answer but knowing that it was coming.

"Yup! Doctor Fangs was out there for a bit." He laughed. "And boy did he looked pissed off when he saw us kiss! Why?"

My eyes flew open and met with Alice's. I knew that her and Jasper had just heard that. "Jake! Why didn't you tell me when you saw him? Oh no...Jake I've got to go. Ill call you later."

I hung the phone up and gave it back to Alice. The I curled up on the sofa and cried. "It's all my fault! I'm such a terrible person! How could I have done this to him?" A hole had been ripped in my chest and I hated myself.

"Bella, don't think like that!" To my surprise it was Jasper comforting me. "You didn't know and I'm sure it was a mistake. Why did you kiss Jacob?"

"It was his idea. I'm... I am stupid for agreeing. My dad was pestering me about getting together with Jake. Its what he has always wanted. So we pretended to give a go and then 'broke up' last night after dinner. But Carlisle must have seen me kiss him and oh..." I broke down into tears. "What do I do Alice? I don't want him to hurt even if he hates me now."

"Bella he does not hate you! He thought you had feelings for him and that was why he got upset when he saw the kiss." She picked me up and wiped my face clean. "Now as for what to do. Go talk to him!" She pushed me to the stairs and nodded in encouragement.

My knees shook as I slowly walked up the stairs and my heart raced as I reached the door to his office. I took a deep breath and knocked before I could chicken out. "C-Carlisle? Can I come in?"

The room was silent so I opened the door and walked in. I left the door open a little bit so I could see. As my eyes adjusted to the dim light I gasped. Carlisle was sitting on the floor by his desk, head in his hands, pain and heartbreak clear on his face. I was horrified. What have I done?

I cautiously walked over to him and sat in front of him. He looked up me and his eyes were filled with venomous tears that would never fall. My own started flowing again. "Don't cry." He whispered. "What reason would you have to be crying? You should be happy." He reached out and started brushing my tears away but more just kept falling.

"I'm crying because I hate myself. I hate that I have done this to you!" He looked at me in shock. "Alice explained some things to me, but I figured out the most important piece for myself. I so sorry Carlisle! I never wanted to hurt you! What you saw at my house yesterday..."

He shook his head. "No. You...You have a boyfriend. He can make you happy. Be with him. Be happy." His voice cracked and his face crumbled.

I couldn't hold back any longer and I hugged him. "No Carlisle. He isn't my boyfriend. He never was. We were just trying to get Charlie off my back. I couldn't be happy with him because...because I only want to be happy with you! I love you Carlisle!" I looked into his eyes as I said it. "Please, please forgive me for hurting you."

He looked at me in silence for a moment and I started to panic. "Angels don't need forgiveness." He whispered as he moved closer. "I love you too, My Angel" Then our lips met and I finally felt complete.

(A/N) Yay! They are finally together! I am so happy with this chapter and I can't wait to hear what you think of it do please please please Read and Review!


	10. Chapter 9

(A/N) Sorry it took so long to upload, real life has been a bit busy lately, I had work experience at a creche and then I found out my great grandma died so I never got chance to update.

I also got a Beta Reader! oxX Bellisma Italiana Xxo Check out her stories they are awesome!

Anyway here is the next chapter, please read and review!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_Bella POV_

"You need to hunt."

"No. I'll be okay for a while."

"Carlisle. Alice told me that's it's been over a week. Now go!"

Since we had admitted our feelings to each other, Carlisle and I had spent the past three hours just sitting on the sofa in his office, talking about random things to get to know each other better and making out like a couple of love struck teenagers. Which I guess I still am.

"Are you trying to get rid of me Isabella?" Carlisle teased. He looked slightly better now than he did earlier, although at times his face showed a cautious look, as if he feared that I was suddenly about to vanish from in front of him.

"Definitely not, but you need to hunt. I will still be here when you get back. I am staying the night don't forget!" I jumped up and headed towards the door. "Besides, the human needs to hunt too!"

"Alright but make sure that whatever Alice has planned for you for the next few hours doesn't tire you out because we all need to discuss something important once I get back." He gave me a quick kiss before jumping out of the window.

I walked down the stairs grinning like a fool, thinking how lucky I was to have a man like Carlisle as my mate. I easily found Alice sitting on the kitchen worktop, talking to Jasper. They both looked over to me and grinned when they saw and felt how happy I was.

"Ooh I'm so happy for you two!" Alice squealed as she jumped down to give me a hug. "I have been waiting for this for over fifty years!"

I started in shock. "What? You mean you have always known about this?" Well this is Alice so why am I surprised?

"I'll let Carlisle tell you." She linked her arm around mine and marched me back to the stairs. "Now lets go dress you up. And before you say anything about food, I ordered you a pizza."

I groaned but she just giggled. The next five hours I spent in Alice and Jasper's room being prodded and poked and dressed up so fancy you would think that I was meeting the Queen of England. Apart from when he called in to give me the pizza, Jasper pretty much stayed out of our way. "Alice, what is Jasper been doing? I thought that he was past being all evasive with me now."

"Oh he is, don't worry. He is on the phone to Emmett and Rosalie. He is trying to help Emmett convince Rose to come back for a visit soon. So we can let them know about you and Carlisle." She span me around and after a glance my outfit and a quick flick of of mascara, she declared me to be perfect.

"How will they react to it?" I asked her nervously. It wasn't really Emmett that I was worried about, more Rosalie. For some reason she always hated me. " Is that what Carlisle wants to talk about when he gets back from hunting?"

She pondered for a minute before answering. "Yes and no. That will be a small part of it but I think he wants to talk about last night and Victoria." I shivered. She was still out there and thirsting for my blood.

"I suppose she wouldn't really care if we told her that I never was Edward's mate but Carlisle's instead?" I asked hopefully.

"Probably not. Sorry about this Bella but we will sort her out." Alice reassured me.

I stood up and headed towards the window, wondering where Carlisle was at this minute. "It's okay Alice. Besides, if she tries to get anywhere near me, Carlisle will stop her."

"Yes, I will." I twirled around. Carlisle was leaning against the door frame looking as handsome as ever.

"Carlisle!" I ran over to hug him. He looked much better than he did earlier. His eyes where now a sparkling, iridescent gold. His face lit up as I jumped on him and he looked every bit the twenty three years old that he really was. "I missed you. I wasn't expecting you to be back so soon."

"I couldn't stay away any longer. I missed you too much." He bent down and brushed his lips against mine in what was supposed to be a quick kiss, but changed once I wrapped my arms around his neck. Each kiss seemed to get better and better. I could quite literally lose myself in kissing Carlisle and gladly would have if it weren't for Alice.

"Alright guys, knock it off. You have the rest of forever to be doing that so drop it for now, we have things to discuss!" I pried myself away from Carlisle and blushed.

But something stuck as I walked downstairs into the living room with Alice and Carlisle. The rest of forever? Would Carlisle be willing to make me like him? I knew that I wanted it, after all, now that I had found him I never wanted to let him go.

I decided that I would ask him about it later. Jasper was already sitting in the living room waiting for us, so Alice went and sat next to him on one sofa and Carlisle dat down on the sofa opposite them. I made my way to sit next to him but squealed when he grabbed me and sat me on his lap.

"Carlisle!" I protested. He just hummed and rested his chin on top of my head. Oh well, if that's what he wanted then I definitely wasn't going to complain! "What did Emmett and Rosalie say, Jasper?" I asked him.

"Well you know Emmett, he would have wanted to come back just for a fight, but once he found out it was for you, well let's just say, if it wasn't for Rose then he would be on his way down now." I chuckled thinking fondly of my big bear of a brother. "Rose on the other hand, is not so keen." I sighed. I didn't know why she hated me so much. I just wish that I could get to know her a bit better.

"Don't worry she will come around eventually. And when she does, we can tell them about us." Carlisle reassured me with a quick kiss to the back of my neck. I shivered in pleasure. Carlisle chuckled. "Now we need to figure out what to do about Victoria."

"Well we know that she is still after Bella. Last night was proof of that. His name was Riley Biers. I recognized his face from the missing photos posted around Washington. He went missing about six months ago from Port Angeles." Alice said. "Also from what Carlisle got out of him before he ripped him to shreds, there are still more newborns working with Victoria."

"She is building an army." Jasper said simply. "She must be really desperate if she is risking that."

"Wait. Did you say an army? As in an army of Vampires?" I shuddered at the thought. One or two vampires out for my blood was enough but a whole army of them... "How do you know that's what she is doing?"

Jasper looked at me thoughtfully for a minute as if trying to gauge my reaction. "What did Edward tell you of my past Bella? Of before I joined the Cullen's?"

I frowned trying to remember. "He...he didn't really say anything much... only that you and Alice joined them a few years after Carlisle changed Emmett."

"Well yes that's true. For you to understand what is happening with Victoria its probably best that you know how I was changed." He took an unneeded breath before continuing. "It was 1863 during the Civil War. I had joined the Confederate Army two years earlier at the age of seventeen. Nobody knew my true age as I lied about it.

I rose quickly through the ranks, due to me being quite, charismatic; I suppose you could call it. Now I know it was just my gift presenting itself when I was human. Anyway, by the time I was nineteen I was the youngest major in the Texas Cavalry, and that was without acknowledging my real age. One night during the Battle of Galveston, we were moving refugees from Galveston to Houston. I was returning when I came across three incredibly beautiful women. Nettie, Lucy and Maria.

Anyway Maria recognized my uniform and changed me. Her and her two sisters were building a newborn army to claim hunting territory. It was quite a common thing to do back then, although very risky because of the Volturi. When my gift became obvious, I became Maria's favourite and her second in command. We got rid of Nettie and Lucy when the started to betray us and that was when I was put in charge of all the newborns.

I trained them and fought them, and when the year mark neared, I disposed of them. It was a hard life but we did what we had to to survive. After a couple of decades I became friends with one of the newborns. Peter. I persuaded Maria that he was helpful and when the time came to dispose of the latest batch, he was kept alive. He became my second in command and we were very good friends. About twenty years later we were both getting rid of some more of the newborns when I noticed Peter was starting to get restless. He tried to persuade me to keep some of them alive but Maria's instructions had been clear. They all had to go.

When I called out the next newborn he finally snapped. The girls name was Charlotte. She wasn't a brilliant fighter which was why Maria had wanted rid of her. Peter yelled out at her to run and she did. Peter followed behind her and I just let them go. I could easily have caught them, but I chose not to. Maria some stick for that.

Five years later Peter returned. He knew how depressed I was with all the killing and fighting so when he told me of a simpler life up north my mind was already made up. I left without a second glance. I stayed with Peter and Charlotte for about ten years but my depression never lifted. Peter noticed how it was always worse after I hunted. Because of my gift I could feel the fear and terror coming from my victims as I fed from them. So I left Peter and Charlotte and wandered on my own for a couple of years until one day I decided to wait inside I diner for some rain to stop, and there she was." He paused and looked lovingly down at Alice. "She knew who I was and that I was coming of course. I took her hand and for the first time in almost a century I felt hope. She brought me to the Cullen's and we have been with them ever since."

At some point during the story he had rolled his sleeves up and walked towards where Carlisle and I was sitting. He stretched his arms out in front of me and I looked at him curiously before touching his arms. There were slight criss-crossed bumps all over them, so faint that you hardly noticed they were there. I looked up at Jasper face and he must have felt my confusion. He rolled up the sleeve on my right arm and ran his own fingers over the scar where James had bitten me last year.

I gasped in realisation. "They bit you this much?" I asked in disbelief. Now that I knew what I was looking for I could see the bite marks all up and down his arms. There were hundreds, thousands even.

"Vampire Venom is the only thing that can leave a mark on our skin. I was in the Vampire wars for nearly a hundred years. It was a tough life and I am lucky to have survived as long as I did." He shrugged before rolling his sleeves back down and going back to sit with Alice.

"If Newborn armies are that dangerous and Victoria is creating one in Seattle, then what are we going to do about it?" I asked.

"You are not going to do anything Bella, apart from stay well away from them. The rest of us on the other hand will figure something out before they can get to you." Carlisle insisted.

"Carlisle. Innocent people are being killed because of me. Because I was so stupid to believe that James had Renee." He was about to interrupt me but I held my hand up to stop him. "No, if I had just listened to Jasper and Edward and waited then you might have been able to get Victoria too and she wouldn't be doing this now." I broke down sobs racking through my body. "We need to do something Carlisle."

He kissed me on my head. "I know Angel, and we will. As soon as I know we can keep you safe. That is my number one priority at the moment, everything else comes second." He sat me on his lap and pulled me as close to him as I could get.

We sat in silence for a while just thinking. "Carlisle what about the Volturi? Edward mentioned that you knew them and that they were the royal family of Vampires." I pulled away to look at him. "Surely if we let them know what she is doing then they could put a stop to it?" I added hopefully.

"Actually Carlisle, that's not a bad idea. They were the ones who put a stop to the armies in the first place. If they her that somebody else is creating one then they will step in before it gets out of control." Jasper backed me up.

Carlisle just shook his head. "No. You know their rules as much as me Jasper. If they found out about Bella then they would either kill her or demand for her to be changed immediately."

Well I suppose now was a good time as ever to talk to him about it."Would that be such a bad thing Carlisle?" I asked. He looked at me in shock.

Alice jumped up and pulled Jasper either her. "We'll go for a quick hunt and let you two talk." I mouthed my thanks to her as she rushed out the door.

Carlisle rearranged us on the couch so that we were sitting sideways on it and facing each other. "Bella. You know that I would love nothing more than to have you be with me, like me, for the rest of eternity..."

I sensed a 'but' coming along.

"But..." I knew it. "...I am thinking of you when I say this. You need to think about what you are giving up. Your friends, your family." He looked down at our entwined hands. "Your chance to have a family."

I reached out and pulled his head up to look at me. "Carlisle. I want you. Forever. There is no questioning that. I will never, ever want anything else. My friends? My main friends are Alice, Jasper and Emmett. My family? It will be tough to leave them but Renee has Phil now and Charlie..."I bit my lip and paused. "...Charlie is tough. He will manage. And as for my chance to have a family? I will have you. I will have have Alice, Jasper, Emmett, maybe even Rosalie. they are all my family. I would like to even talk to Esme and her new family. I moved closer to Carlisle until my forehead was pressed against his. "I won't be missing anything as long as I have you." I pressed my lips to his and felt the fire that spread through me every time.

He pulled away after a moment to let me breathe. "That's not all I meant. You've seen Rosalie and Esme. Esme lost a child before she was changed. A child is the one thing that Rosalie wants more than anything in the world. It is impossible for that to happen now." He looked into my eyes. "I have taken that possibility away from them but I don't want to take it from you." I could see the pain and regret in his eyes and I pressed my hand to his cheek.

"Carlisle. You might have taken that away from them but you gave them something so much better. You gave them a second chance at life. You made them happy in the long run. Rosalie found Emmett and Esme found her mate. They are both happy now. To be honest with you I never really thought about children." I shrugged. "Edward was my first love and I accepted that it would never be a possibility with him. It doesn't really matter to me that I can't have a child with you. As long as I have you my life will be perfect. If it bothers me later on then we can always do what you and Esme did. We can adopt."

He looks at me hesitantly. "But you could easily change your mind about that. I don't want you to resent me down the years for taking that from you too. I don't think I could stand it if you hated me." He whispered.

I shook my head and laughed. "Carlisle, I could never hate you! It is impossible. I love you too much!" He still looked anxious. " If it really bothers you then I won't ask to be changed until after I finish college. I could always take the English Literature course that I planned to before I moved to Forks and that way I will get to spend another four years with my family and I will be the same age as you then!" I grinned at the added bonus, hoping to cheer him up a little.

It worked and he grinned back. "Okay but only if you are sure. If you have any reservations about it when the time comes then just tell me and we don't need to do it." He made me promise.

"I swear I will Carlisle. But don't worry! If I have any chance e to be with you for the rest of forever, then I am taking it no matter what!"

He grinned and kissed me. "I love you my Angel."

"I love you too Carlisle." He pulled me back onto his lap so I was straddling him and our chaste kisses quick got more passionate. Even when I had to breath his lips never left me. He started kissing me up and down my neck before reclaiming my lips. I groaned into his mouth and ran my fingers through his soft silky hair.

I could hear a low growl coming from his chest and before I knew it he had flipped us so that I was lying on the couch with him hovering over me. My heart started to race and I reached up to grab him again when my phone rang.

I groaned in frustration, pulling the phone out of my pocket. "It's just Jake." I went to put the phone down as Carlisle started peppering kisses up to my ear.

"Well then you had better answer it love. It might be important." Not as important as this. I thought as I brought had face back to mine and kissed him deeply. He pulled away, with an amused smirk on his face. "Answer it." He said.

"Fine." I grumbled. I answered the call reluctantly. "Jacob Black. You had better have a good reason for calling me." I practically growled into the phone.

"Hey Bells! Nice to hear from you too!" He replied sarcastically. "I got worried when you didn't call back."

"Oh crap! Sorry Jake, I got a little...distracted." Carlisle smirked above me and an idea popped into my head. "Hey Jake...How many wolves are there now?"

"Erm...Well there are seven but three of them have only recently phased for the first time." He sounded a bit suspicious. "What's the sudden interest in the pack?" Carlisle was looking at me curiously too as I made some quick calculations in my head.

"Do you think you could come over to my house in about an hour? Charlie is at work and I need to ask you a favour." I was grinning, delighted with my new idea.

"Sure Bells. See you then!" He hung up.

"What was that about?" Carlisle asked. "What idea have you got now?"

"You'll see." I pressed my lips to his. "Now we do have just short of an hour to get back so... where were we?" He grinned cheekily and we picked up where we left off.


	11. Chapter 10

(A/N) Sorry this will be a short chapter. I struggled trying to get it down but I didn't want to leave you waiting for much longer! I promise to try and make the next chapter longer! Please Read and Review!

* * *

Chapter 10

Bella POV

I was nervous and hopeful at the same time. If Jasper was here I would have given him a headache. In between kissing Carlisle I had explained my idea to Carlisle about getting the wolves to help with Victoria and the newborns. At first he was slightly apprehensive but after I explained that they would find out soon anyway and want to help he agreed to talk to them about it and see what they said.

We had decided on my house as the meeting place because it was neutral territory in the treaty between the Quileute tribe and the Cullens. Luckily Charlie was still at work so I wouldn't have the Spanish Inquisition on my back. Carlisle dropped me off just five minutes before Jacob was due to arrive. He agreed to wait in the woods surrounding the house until I called for him. I didn't want Jake suspicious about our newfound relationship before I had a chance to explain.

"Hey Bells!" Jake said walking into the kitchen. "So what is it you want to talk about? And why is the leech hanging out in your back yard?"

"Hey Jake, just walk in and make yourself at home why don't you!" I mumbled sarcastically, knowing he could still hear me. "And _Carlisle_ is waiting out there for a few minutes so I can talk to you before he comes in." I nodded towards the kitchen table and waited until he sat down before sitting across from him and taking a deep breath. "What have you heard about the murders that have been happening in Seattle recently?"

"Well from what the pack has heard we think its some bloodsuckers. We considered going and taking them out but Sam said that it's out of our territory and we can't leave the tribe unprotected. Besides we don't know how many there is." He shrugged.

"Would Sam change his mind if he knew how many there was and, more importantly, who it is?" I asked him hesitantly, trying not to give too much away at first.

He raised an eyebrow in question. "Maybe... Why? What do you know?" He started to sound suspicious.

"Well this is where Carlisle comes in. He would be better at explaining it to you than me." I got up and walked to the open window. "Carlisle? Can you please come in now?" I sat down as he ran through the now open back door. He began to make his way over to me but I shook my head almost imperceptibly.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Did you tell him about..." he trailed off pointedly.

"No." I flushed. "I wanted to wait for you."

He just nodded and sat in the chair closest to me before turning to Jake. "Well Jacob, as you and the pack have guessed, the recent killings in Seattle have been caused by a number of my kind. Normally my family and I would not pay a huge amount of attention to it because it is after all, our true nature." His eyes flicked over to me before continuing. "However, these vampires are causing quite a bit of bother and will almost certaintly attract the attention of the Volturi. I suppose you could call them the vampire royalty." He paused for an unneeded breath as Jake interrupted.

"Hang on. If this, Volturi or whatever, is your royalty, then why not just get them to deal with it?"

I sighed in exasperation."They can't Jake. If they do then it is likely that they will visit Carlisle because he knows them. If they do then they will find out about me and I will have to be changed or killed."

Jake blanched at the thought. I almost shuddered to think of how he would react if he found out that Carlisle was planning on changing me once I finish college.

"Wait so what do you Cullen's have to do with the vamps in Seattle? Are you going to take them down?" He snorted, amused by the thought of Carlisle the Pacifist fighting.

"Yes. But as there are currently only three of us residing in Forks we cannot do it alone. Isabella thought that you and the pack may be willing to help and fight along side us once you knew who you were up against."

Jake didn't look convinced so Carlisle continued. "Last night shortly after you left this house a newborn arrived and kidnapped Bella." Jacob jumped up and started shaking.

"Where is he?" He growled through clenched teeth. "Where is that goddamn bloodsucker so I can rip him apart!"

Carlisle jumped up and pulled me behind him. "Jacob!" He demanded his attention, authority evident in his voice. "You need to calm down before you phase and hurt Bella. You do not need to go after the vampire because as soon as it happened we found out and with the help of Alice and Jasper I was able to rescue Bella and eliminate the newborn."

Although he still looked furious Jacob calmed down a little and stopped shaking so Carlisle let me sit back down and continued. "Thank you. Now as I was saying we 'convinced' the newborn to reveal some information to us before we killed him. It turns out that he worked for Victoria." Jake eyes widened in shock. "It turns out that Victoria is resorting to desperate measures to get hold of Bella. She has decided to build an army." Carlisle paused for a moment to let this information sink in.

"From what we got out of him there is only another ten or so newborns in Seattle but Victoria could be building it up as we speak. Right now I need to know would you and the pack be willing to fight alongside myself and my family to help protect Bella."

Jake just nodded back at him. "Well the fact that it is Victoria changes things. I can't speak for the rest of the pack and I will have to talk to Sam about it but I can tell you now, I will definitely help."

"Thank you Jacob. Your help will be much appreciated. You and whoever else is willing to help will need some more training as newborns are much different to mature vampires. One of my sons Jasper has experience with newborns and I am sure once we explain our idea he will be willing to train you." He stood up and pulled out his phone. " If you will excuse me, I will go call him now and explain." He hugged my gently and whispered in my ear. "I suggest you tell him now. Don't worry, I will be close enough to her you both still."

I nodded and ran off. I immediately missed his presence but sighed and turned back to Jacob. He raised an eyebrow at me curiously. "What was he whispering about? What do you have to tell me?"

"Jacob, you know how you guys imprint, find your soul mate? Well that happens to Vampires too."

"Yeah I know that. Supposedly you and Edward..." He sneered his name. "...are soul mates. I still don't see gown it is possible for a leech that wants your blood as much as he did, to be destined to be with a human. Its unnatural! He could have easily killed you!"

I flinched slightly at the thought of me and Edward being together. If you had said that to me seven months ago I would have been delighted but now I know I am meant to be with Carlisle. I just hope that Jake will understand. "Actually Jacob, Edward never was my soul mate. The only thing the drew me to him was my blood and silent mind. It was only ever a fascination for him.

This morning when you rang you said that Carlisle saw our kiss last night and got mad. Well this morning I was talking with Alice when I went around to her house and she explained why." Jake gave me a look as if to say 'well?"

"Erm...you see...I am...it's just that..." I couldn't bring myself to say it but I didn't need to because at that moment Carlisle ran back into the kitchen after hearing my struggle. He pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his chin on my head.

"Isabella and I are mates." He said simply before turning my head around and giving me a kiss. I grinned and blushed before turning around to gauge Jacobs reaction.

He was opening and closing his mouth like a fish. It would almost look comical if it weren't for the fact that his eyes showed fury and I could see him trembling. I started to make my way towards him but Carlisle held me back. "Give him a minute." He whispered to me.

I bit my lip and prayed that Jacob would accept this. After all there was nothing he could to change it. After another long two minutes he gasped a breath out and I relaxed.

"I shouldn't be surprised. At least it's not Edward. You two... you two seem to... I dunno. I guess I can see it. Sort of like Sam and Emily." I grinned and bounded over to him.

I threw my arms around him. "Thank you Jake! You don't know how much it means to me that you accept this! You will always be my best friend!"

"Yes thank you Jacob. You have made her immensely happy by accepting us. Now I have spoken to Jasper and he is willing to train you and the pack if you wish to help. Also Emmett called back and apparently he managed to convince a reluctant Rosalie to return and help also. That brings our numbers up to five plus the wolves." He pulled a professional looking ardor out of his pocket and handed it to Jacob. "This is my private number and also my home number. I would appreciate it if you would call to let me know what Sam decides."

"Will do Doc. See you later Bells.

"Bye Jake." I turned around to face Carlisle and jumped into his waiting arms. "I'm so happy that Jacob accepted us. That is just one of the many hurdles we have to get past."

"Yes but it is by no means the last or the hardest. Or the most important. I am happy that you still have your friend. I know you were worried that he would be mad at you once he found out about us."

"Well even if he was then I would still have been happy because I have you no matter what."

"Always my Angel." He promised. "Lets go home. Rosalie and Emmett are on their way and we need to prepare to tell them."

My thoughts on the way back to the Cullen home was plagued with fears for what was come. I knew that Emmett would be happy for Carlisle and myself but what about about Rosalie? She had always hated me, would this make her hate me even more? This naturally brought my thoughts to everybody else that I had to tell. Charlie, Renee, maybe even Esme. And at some point we would have to talk to Edward. I shuddered. I was not looking forward to that day.

Carlisle glanced at me noticing my shudder. "I can practically see the cogs whirring around your head. What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"Just worrying about the future." I shrugged and went back to my musings.

Charlie would be hard to figure out. he would either blow a gasket or be happy for me. It would be best to tell him as soon as possible and hope for the best outcome. I should ask Alice once we got back.

Renee would be furious with me. The only reason she agreed with Edward was because he was near my age. Or so she thought anyway. She would be dead set against me going out with Carlisle just for the fact that he is older than me.

I couldn't wait to get in touch with Esme again. She was a second mother to me and I missed her. I also would love to meet her mate

I was so deep in thought that I hadn't noticed that Carlisle had pulled into the garage until he shook me out of my reverie.

"Bella love? We are back." He helped me out of my seat and we walked into the house. I was met with a divine smell coming from the kitchen.

"Mmm. What is that?" I asked no one in particular.

"Tuna Pasta bake." Alice replied. "Now eat up. Emmett and Rose will be here in half an hour."

I swallowed nervously. "Don't worry Bella." Jasper said from the back door. "It will be fine once you and Carlisle explain. They will understand."

"Easy for you to say." I grumbled. "You don't have to face the wrath of Rosalie Hale." I shuddered and he laughed at me.

I just scowled and ate my pasta. Suddenly Alice squealed. "Ooh they are almost here! And they are bringing someone else with them!"

_Uh oh._


	12. NOT A CHAPTER! UPDATE DELAY

Sorry guys my wifi is broken until Tuesday and my 3G on my phone is dodgy until I get it fixed so I wont be able to update for a few days. But dont worry cause the next chapter is written and ready to post as soon as I can find a reliable internet source. Soo dorry once again. See you in a couple of days! ~NemoNewbie~


	13. Chapter 11

(A/N) Please Read and Review!

* * *

Chapter** 11**

_Carlisle POV _

"Who is it Alice?" I asked. I could tell that Bella was worried even without Jasper's gift.

She just grinned before turning around to Jasper. "An old friend." She replied. He raised an eyebrow in question but Alice didn't elaborate.

"They won't be vegetarians, will they?" Bella asked turning to face me.

I pulled her over to me and hugged her reassuringly. "Not likely love. But don't worry, whoever it is won't harm you and if they try they will have me to deal with." I added grimly. Bella was still tense so I got a look over at Jasper who then calmed Bella down.

"They're here!" Alice squealed as three vampires shot out of the forest and through the back door.

"Peter!" Jasper exclaimed in shock as he recognized the vampire accompanying Emmett and Rose.

"Major! It's good to see you!" Peter grabbed Jasper into a hug.

"Two visits in the space of a year? That's unusual even for you. What's going on?" Jasper looked slightly suspicious.

"I heard some rumors and thought I should let you know." As Peter explained he cast his eyes around in a routine sweep of his environment that was natural from his newborn years in Maria's army. I thought nothing of it until his gaze landed on Bella and remained there.

"And this is the human that's causing all this bother? Edward's human?" He asked. Bella tensed at the mention of her belonging to Edward and a low snarl escaped me.

"She is not, never was, and never will be Edward's." I growled out vehemently. Emmett and Rose looked at me in shock. I knew I would have to explain to them before Peter could explain why he had decided to make an unplanned visit.

I glanced down at Isabella to ask her how she wanted to go about this but she answered before I could ask. "Can you tell them? I would but it's been a really long day and I'm quite tired." She walked over to Emmett who swept her up in a big bear hug before putting her back down. "I'll see you tomorrow brother bear. I missed you." She whispered to him. She nodded towards Rosalie who sneered at her and I bit back a growl.

"Goodnight Bella. I'll see you in the morning." I watched her until she was upstairs with Alice and out of hearing range. I knew that everybody's faces, bar Jasper, would be filled with curiosity and I was not disappointed. "Let's take this into the living room shall we?"

"Drop it Carlisle. Something is going on and I want to know now. What happened to her when we left? Why are we back?" Demanded Rosalie. I sighed in defeat.

"As you know, when we left Forks six months ago Edward told us that when he visited Bella to break up with her he told us that she took it quite well as she agreed that it was not safe around us after the incident at her birthday." Jasper flinched at this. "You know she doesn't blame you Jasper." I turned back to the others and continued. "Edward lied to us." Rosalie looked shocked, Emmett looked furious and Peter was indifferent. "He also lied to Bella. He told her that he never cared for. That she was only a distraction for him to pass the time and one easily forgotten. He told her that we all felt the same as him." My voice faded slightly at the end and I looked at their faces to see matching looks of horror and disgust on all their faces.

"She believed him. He broke her heart in the forest that day. She stumbled around in the forest for hours trying to find him before collapsing from exhaustion. She would likely have died from hypothermia if one of the shapeshifters from the Quiluete reservation hadn't found her." There was growls all around at that.

"For the next four and a half months she went into a comatose state. Barely eating, never talking, not able to sleep without having nightmares about that night. She was slowly dying from the inside. She began putting herself onto life threatening situations to to get a faint remembrance of Edward, from walking up to random strangers outside a bar in Port Angeles to riding moterbikes with a friend." I sighed. I had finally the reached the worse part of the story.

"Finally about a month ago she snapped. Victoria was still after her, the wolves couldn't manage to get hold of her and despite having some newfound friends from the reservation, she was still depressed. She headed to La Push one day while the wolves were on Victoria's trail and headed towards the cliffs. Her friend Jacob had told her of cliff diving and promised to take her one day. She went that day with the express intention of getting the adrenaline rush to hear Edward again. It was to stormy that day and she never noticed. This is where Alice's vision comes into play. Bella jumped and because of the weather she got thrown about at the base of the cliffs before falling unconscious. Just before she blacked out she noticed Victoria in the water. She probably would have got to her and killed her too if Jacob hadn't pulled her out of the water.

"Alice never saw Bella being pulled out of the water. She cannot see the wolves or anything to do with them, so when Bella's future disappeared she assumed the worst." I grimaced at the thought of losing my Angel. Even the thought of it was almost too much to bear. Jasper shot a pained, pleading look and I apologised. "I have never been more glad in my entire existence that Alice's vision was proved wrong. I arrived in Forks planning to help Charlie with his grieving and found Bella still alive."

Emmett looked confused. "How do you know all of this?"

"Bella told me a few weeks ago, not long after we returned." I shrugged, knowing that the question was coming soon.

"But why you? And what did you mean earlier when you said that Bella wasn't Edward's? They are mated so how can she be alright without him? Edward is non-functioning at the moment from loss of his mate so why isn't she?" Rosalie spat out. "Whether or not she is just a pathetic human she would not be able to get over the loss a mate!"

"Non-functioning? If you want to see a vampire that is non-functioning without their mate then you should have been here yesterday!" Jasper growled out at her, remembering my pained emotions.

"And don't you dare call Isabella pathetic!" I would not let anybody, insult my Bella. "Edward is not suffering from the loss of a mate because Bella is not his mate!"

It finally clicked in Rose's mind. "Oh my god!" She looked astonished and backed up slightly towards Emmett. "No way! It just can't be!"

"What? What can't be?" Emmett asked, annoyed at being left out of the loop. He glanced over at Peter who had clearly already figured it out but wasn't going to give anything away judging by the smirk on his face. "Carlisle!"

"Isabella is not mated to Edward." I snarled out. "Because she is mine, and I will not allow anybody to insult her!" And with that I ran up the stairs, breezing past Alice who must have entered the room unnoticed earlier on. As I ran past she just whispered what I needed to hear at the moment.

I made my way to the previously unused room at the end of hall on the second floor that Alice had decorated before we left Forks but never let anybody in. I walked in and could easily deep that this room had been designed with both Bella and myself in mind. I whispered my thanks to Alice as I spotted Bella curled up, fast asleep in bed.

I made my way across the room and sat on the bed next to her. Automatically, she turned around and curled up into my side with one arm thrown around my waist.

"Carlisle." She sighed my name in her sleep and my heart swelled with love for the beautiful young woman next to me. It was hard to believe that a mere twenty four hours ago I had believed that Bella would never feel this way about me. I leant down and pressed my lips to her forehead in a chaste kiss.

I heard the other still talking downstairs and listened in.

"Wow. Who would have guessed it. Carlisle and Bells." Emmett blew out a breath.

"But when you think about it they do seem good for each other. They are very similar people. Both of them are very loving and compassionate." Alice put in.

"Jasper?" Rosalie asked in a small voice. "What did you mean when tough said we should have been here yesterday? What happened?" Jasper hesitated and I could tell that he was unsure about whether or not I wanted them to know.

"It's ok Jasper. You can tell them." I called down to them. He sent a wave of peace and reassurance up to me.

"There was a... misunderstanding with the wolves. Bella's father wanted her and her friend Jacob to get together but Bella never felt that way for him so they worked together to get her father off her back. Unfortunately that plan involved them pretending to be together and... and Carlisle caught them kissing." There was gasps and I flinched at the memory even though I knew that there truly was nothing going on between them.

"Poor Carlisle." Rose muttered.

I had enough of the pity party and wanted to get the focus away from me. "Peter. Can you please just tell us why you are here?" I asked him.

"Of course. But first doc, do you mind coming back down or are we gonna have to talk to the ceiling all night?" I sighed in exasperation but gently got up off the bed, so as not to wake Bella.

I breezed back down the stairs and into the living room where my family had clearly reassembled in my absence. "I apologize for my earlier behaviour. I am still very... protective over Isabella." I reasoned.

"S'alright." Peter shrugged and the rest just nodded. "Now, I am here because recently there have been a few rumor's flying around that Maria is getting busy again down south." Jasper tensed and we all shuddered remembering the stories he had told us of the vicious female dictator he used to fight for. "Normally it wouldn't bother me but Char found out that it has something to do with you lot."

"What do you mean? Does she want Jazz back?" Alice started to panic. "Why now?"

"I don't know." Peter answered as Jasper tried to reassure Alice. "But whatever she is up to she is not working alone. I don't know who it is but they know you and they really don't like you."

I growled in frustration. "That's all? You don't know anything else?" I hated Peter's gift. He denied that it was a proper gift though, he insisted that he just 'knew shit'. Unfortunately get never knew everything.

"Sorry doc. That's it. Char is getting in touch with some of our contacts back in Maria's army to see what else we can find out. We'll let you know what she finds out." He shrugged apologetically.

"It's alright Peter. I just want to keep my Bella protected."

Bella POV

My dreams that night were plagued with faceless vampires with red vibrant eyes.

_There was thousands of them, surrounding me, closing in on me and the bloodied, broken bodies with me. I looked down and cried out in shock and horror._

_They were all there. Renee, Charlie, Phil, Angela, Mike, Jessica, Jake and the pack. Then there was my New family. Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, Edward and Esme. And there, right in front of me, was Carlisle._

_I screamed and fell to my knees, shaking my head in denial. "No Carlisle!" I gasped out, my body shaking with sobs. "Please no! Not you!" I looked up as I heard laughter. I froze when I recognized the crazy, red hair on the pale figure pushing her way through the crowd. "Victoria" I whimpered._

_"Yes it's me. I told you wouldn't get away from me no matter who was protecting you. And now look. All your friends and family, everyone who you love is dead." She sneered as she sauntered up to me. "And now you will die too!" Then she jumped at me._

"Bella! Bella wake up!" Cool hands were grabbing my shoulders. "Bella love, please wake up, it's just a dream!" My eyes fluttered open and I heard a sigh of relief.

"Carlisle?" He was sitting next to me on the edge of the bed looking frantic with worry. "It's okay, it was just a nightmare. I'm alright."

He pulled me onto his lap and held me close. "Do you want to talk about it?" I shook my head.

"Not really. What time is it?". looked towards the window to see the sun shining in.

"Just after nine. Alice and Jasper have gone to get you something for breakfast. Peter is still downstairs though."

"Alright. I'll just have a quick human moment and then I'll meet you downstairs." He nodded his assent and stood up.

"Okay love. Don't be too long." He kissed me sweetly on the lips and headed towards the door. "Oh and Alice said to warn you that if you don't wear the clothes that she set out for you you will regret it."

I chuckled and made my way to the bathroom. The outfit Alice picked out wasn't actually that bad compared to usual. It was some skinny jeans and a blouse so half an hour later when I got out of the shower I shrugged them on without complaint.

When I got downstairs Carlisle and Peter were locked in a silent discussion but they both looked up when I entered the room. "Hello Peter. I'm sorry I didn't get chance to talk to you yesterday."

"Bella?" Carlisle reclaimed my attention. "The hospital called while you were in the shower. They want to have a meeting about my sudden departure from the hospital and to see if there is anything they can do to change my mind." He grimaced.

"I'm sorry." It was my fault after all. If only I hadn't been so stupid to let Jacob kiss me.

"It doesn't matter." He hugged me to reassure me. "Now the question is what do you want to do while I'm gone. I should only be a couple of hours, do you want to come with me or perhaps go down to the reservation?"

"She can stay here Carlisle." Peter offered, his eyes still trained on me. "I'll keep an eye on her if you want."

I looked up at Carlisle who face was glazed over with a thoughtful look. After a minute he looked down to me. "What think? Would you be okay here with Peter?"

I shrugged. "Yeah I suppose. Just so long as he doesn't go for my jugular anytime soon." I added at a poor attempt of a joke.

He smiled anyway. "Don't worry. You will be just as safe with Peter as you would the rest of us."

"Okay. I'll see you soon. Hurry back."

"Always. I love you."

"Love you too." And with that he was out the door.

* * *

(A/N) I know Peter doesn't actually have a gift but loads of people write him with this one and I love it! Please Review!


	14. Chapter 12

(A/N) Yay Update at last! Sorry it took so long I have had a busy week. But here it is at last so please Read and Review! ~NemoNewbie~

* * *

**Chapter 12**

_Bella POV_

The past week I had spent most of my time at my place with Carlisle while Jasper and Alice caught up with Jasper's friend Peter. Apart from that one day after he arrived I hadn't spent much time around him. He kind of creeped me out. It wasn't the fact that he was a human drinker; I could handle that because Carlisle said I was safe around him and I trusted Carlisle. The problem with Peter was his stare. Those creepy red eyes stared at me almost constantly like I was a puzzle to be solved. Thankfully Carlisle understood how I felt and assured me that Peter wasn't offended by it.

Unfortunately Jacob had still not gotten back to us about the pack helping with Victoria. This had me a bit panicked but Carlisle told me not to worry and that they would get back to us about it soon.

It didn't help my concentration levels at school though. I was constantly distracted by either dreaming about Carlisle or panicking about what Victoria was up to, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by Alice during class.

"Are you sure you are alright Bella?" She asked me for the seventh time during English. "You've been really distracted today."

"I'm fine Alice. Just wondering when Jacob will get back to us with news from the pack." I reassured her.

"Are you sure that's all you are thinking about?" She asked, smirking. "You wouldn't happen to be imagining about a certain hot doctor giving you a private check-up would you?" She asked, wiggling her eyebrows in a suggestive manner. I swear she spends too much time with Emmett.

"Alice!" I hissed back at her, blushing a thousand shades of red. I had never been so glad for the bell to ring for lunch. I quickly gathered by stuff and ran out of the classroom, still hiding my burning cheeks.

"Oh come on Bella, it's not like he is my real dad, and I can tell by the way you have been looking at him the past few days that you've been thinking about it at least." She explained as we reached the cafeteria. "And believe me, Jasper can certainly tell." She added.

I groaned in humiliation but didn't deny it knowing she was right. Whenever Carlisle and I had time alone we just spent time cuddling and kissing and our kisses had got steadily more heated until every time we stopped and he had to leave, he always left me hot and flustered. My frustration had clearly lingered and re-surfaced whenever I was anywhere near him.

"You're right. I can't help it though! He is just so...ugh, so damn perfect and irresistible." I sighed out. "And I know its way too soon because we have only been together a week and we have this threat with Victoria hanging over our heads but I just want him!" I groaned out.

Alice giggled. "Don't worry Bella. It's normal to feel this way once you find your mate." She started to explain as we sat at our regular table. "When Emmett was turned, apparently he and Rosalie were so bad Carlisle and Esme refused to let them live anywhere within a hundred miles of them. And when I found Jasper, well let's just say it's a good thing we didn't go straight to the Cullens!" She grinned.

I quickly slapped my hands over my ears. "Oh my god Alice. Too much information. Way too much information!"

"Don't be such a prude Bella! You and Carlisle will be just as bad once you're changed. In fact, with the way you already feel the mating pull, I wouldn't be surprised if you could be almost that bad as a human." She said thoughtfully.

"Alright that's it. I am not talking about this anymore!"

"Ha! You think you have it bad!" She exclaimed. "Try having to see it!" She shuddered.

Oh My God. "What? When? Alice tell me now!" I demanded, half in horror, half excitement.

"Uh-uh. All in good time Bella. All in good time." She replied cryptically as I narrowed my eyes in frustration. Stupid know it all pixie.

The rest of the school day passed pretty much as boring as usual until my phone rang as I headed out to my truck. It was Carlisle. I looked up before I answered to see Alice skipping away calling back, "I'll see you later Bella!"

"Hey Carlisle!" I said as I answered the call. "How is work?" Luckily he had managed to get his job back after a lengthy conversation with the hospital directors and promises of extra work hours.

"Not too bad actually, just a couple of surgeries but nothing major. How was school?" He asked in return.

"The usual. Nothing too exciting. Was there any particular reason you called or did you just miss me?" I grinned to myself as I opened my truck. I certainly missed him. He had to work an extra-long shift so I hadn't seen him since the day before yesterday.

"Of course I missed you! But yes actually there was a reason that I called. How do you feel about going out for a meal and maybe a movie tonight? There is something I want to talk you about something."

"I would love to Carlisle. What should I tell Charlie though?" I bit my lip thoughtfully. I wasn't quite ready to let Charlie know about me and Carlisle yet so I needed to come up with something to tell him until then.

"Hmm. I'm not sure." He admitted. "I'm sure Alice will think of something for us though."

"Okay so what time will I see you later?" I asked, already excited for tonight.

"My shift finishes in half an hour so I will pick you up at five if that's alright?"

"Okay I will see you then. Love you!"

"Love you too Angel!" He replied chuckling.

I sighed happily as I pulled away from the school. I checked the clock on the dashboard. It was quarter to four now so that gave me just over an hour to get ready. I pulled into the driveway to see Charlie's cruiser parked beside the house. I cursed quietly. That gave me even less time to think of an excuse for tonight. As soon as the thought formed in my mind, my phone beeped to signal a message. I quickly pulled it out to find it was from Alice.

~Tell Charlie that I set you up on a blind date and you are going to double date with me and Jazz. Will help you get ready for tonight. A x ~

I sighed in relief. If Alice was telling me to do this then that means Charlie would be okay with it. I went into the house to find Charlie sitting in the kitchen reading a paper with a cup of coffee. He looked up as I entered.

"Oh, hey Bells! Where is Alice? I thought you two would have been joined at the hip like you were all week?" That was the cover story we used. Alice came home with me and we stayed upstairs in my room doing 'homework'. In reality Alice left straight away and Carlisle slipped in through my bedroom window two minutes later.

"Actually Dad, Alice set me up on a blind date for tonight, so I will probably be out late tonight if that's alright?" I asked him hopefully.

He pulled a face. "I dunno Bells. A blind date? By yourself? Is that really such a good idea these days? I mean with what's happening in Seattle and all." He said, nodding towards the newspaper he had been reading. There were more articles on the missing people and dead bodies being found. I shuddered internally, knowing exactly what was happening to those poor people.

"It's alright Char- Dad. It's a double date. Alice and Jasper are coming with us too. We are only going to Port Angeles for a movie and a bite to eat. We shouldn't be out too late but don't wait up for me just in case. I'll call you once I get a general idea what time I will be back." I reassured him.

"Are you sure that you want to get back into dating again so soon? I mean I know that since those Cullens have been back you have seemed a little better but is it really wise to put yourself out there so soon? I don't want to see you getting hurt again." I sighed in frustration. I knew he was just looking out for me but he needed to learn that I wasn't a little girl anymore and besides I had faced much worse than a creepy blind date, not that he would ever know that.

"Well say what you want Dad but I'm going to get ready now, Alice and Jasper should be here in an hour to pick me up." And with that I clumsily ran upstairs to find Alice sitting on my bed with her over-large make-up box and a beautiful purple summer dress. And, to my relief, some flat shoes.

Three quarters of an hour later I was all primped and primed by Alice who was currently finishing off my 'au naturel' make-up. "Thanks Alice. Do I get any clue what it is Carlisle wants to talk to me about? Or is it that bad that I won't want to know?" I asked her.

"Nope. I'm not telling. "She said, making a zipping motion with her fingers against her lips. "But don't worry, it isn't bad exactly. Just trust Carlisle."

I didn't say anything after that; I just let Alice continue getting me ready. It was about five minutes to five when Alice squealed excitedly. "Carlisle is just around the corner with the car!"

I panicked for a moment. "Wait! He can't be in the car to pick me up! Charlie will be suspicious!" I started to hyperventilate.

"Don't worry Bella! Carlisle is going to wait around the corner out of sight while Jasper brings the car around to pick you up! Now I'm going to meet Jazz at the car. See you later!" With that she jumped out the window.

Seconds later I head the unmistakable purr of Carlisle's Mercedes pulling up in front of the house. I ran down the stairs carefully so as not to trip and break something. I poked my head around the corner into the living room to find Charlie looking out the window and glaring suspiciously at Carlisle's car.

"Hey dad! Alice and Jasper are here. They must have borrowed Carlisle's car because we can't all fit into Alice's Porsche." I got out in one breath.

"Alright then, see you later Bells."

I shuffled out to Carlisle's car just as the passenger door swung open. I jumped in and immediately breathed in Carlisle's delicious cinnamon scent. I heard a soft chuckle and turned around to glare at Jasper who was sitting comfortably in the driving seat.

"Sorry Bella. I just find your emotions so strong and vibrant for a human." He grinned.

"Just get me to my boyfriend now Whitlock!" I demanded good naturedly.

"Yes Ma'am!" He drawled, and he pulled away from the house still chuckling.

Moments later the car had stopped and Jasper had leapt out only to be replaced by Carlisle. I squealed in delight and jumped onto his lap, kissing him passionately before pulling away to breathe. He chuckled and I rested my forehead against his. "I missed you." I breathed out.

"I missed you too Angel."

I shuffled back over to my seat and grabbed his hand. He kissed my hand as he started the car back up. We drove to Port Angeles in a comfortable silence. Every so often Carlisle started singing along softly to whatever song was on the radio and I smiled at him because he had such a nice singing voice.

Carlisle parked up near a cinema that only showed old movies and quickly walked over to my door to help me out. I grinned. "Such a gentleman!" I complimented. "So what movie are we seeing?"

He led me over to the ticket vendor. "Two tickets to 'Dracula' please." He said. I raised my eyebrows in question.

"'Dracula'? Seriously Carlisle?" he just chuckled and pulled me in with him. We found some seats near the back of the theatre and as soon as we sat down I pulled the armrest between us up and cuddled into his side.

"Comfy Love?" He asked, but pulled me closer into his side anyway.

The movie started and the lights dimmed down. I settled down and immersed myself in the film. It was the 1931 version so it was filled with horror but of course, filled with inaccuracies compared my very own real life vampires. It even had me snickering in amusement a few times. Carlisle was quiet beside me so I turned around to try to gauge his reaction and I froze in place.

He was staring at me with such intensity that it was breathtaking. A small part of my brain realized that it was the same look from all those weeks ago watching 'Romeo and Juliet'. His eyes were dark and filled with passion and desire. I gasped in shock. His hand brushed over my slightly parted lips and the electricity between us was palpable. My heart was thrumming in my chest like a hummingbird's and by the gentle smirk on his face I knew he could hear it.

In the next second I was leaping up at him and I crashed my lips to his. His lips moved effortlessly against mine but he refused to let me deepen the kiss. I huffed in frustration when he pulled away but he bent down and whispered in my ear. "Did you forget where we are love?" I groaned in humiliation and flushed a deep shade of red. Quickly glancing around, I was thankful that nobody seemed to have noticed. Carlisle just chucked. "Don't worry love. We have all night after we have finished talking. Alice let your father know that you wouldn't be back until after half ten at the earliest."

I blushed even deeper and sat back in my seat to watch the rest of the movie. I was no longer paying attention to it anymore. Carlisle's words had reminded me that had another reason for taking me out tonight other than just to spend time together. I wondered what he wanted to talk to me about. It wasn't anything to bad otherwise Alice would have pre-warned me and Carlisle would probably be tense. He wasn't so whatever it is, it can't be too bad.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't notice the movie finish and the lights turn back on. "Bella? Are you okay?" I looked up to see Carlisle gazing down at me with a concerned look on his face. I shook myself and smiled back up at him.

"I'm fine Carlisle. Just lost in thought." I stood up and let him walk me out of the cinema. I started walking towards the car but he grabbed my arm gently and pulled me back. I looked at him confused. "I thought we were going somewhere for me to eat?" I asked him.

"We are. But we are walking there. It's not far really." He held his arm out to me. "Come on. It's a surprise." His eyes twinkled with mischief. He knew that I wasn't too keen on surprises so he must have been fairly confident that I would like it whatever it is. I just hoped I would like it. I would hate to disappoint him. After a couple of minutes' walk Carlisle ushered me through a partially hidden gate.

It looked like we were in a private garden but I didn't get chance to see much more as Carlisle placed something over my eyes. My heart sped up for a moment until he started to gently rub my shoulders. "Relax Angel. Do you trust me?" He asked and I simply nodded in return, my breath caught in my throat, stopping me from speaking. "Good." He swept my off my feet and there was a rushing of air as Carlisle ran us to the secret destination. Seconds later he stopped and gently put me down. The blindfold was removed and I gasped.

We were standing by a beautiful lake with a lit waterfall in the centre. I turned slightly to see a blanket spread out with a picnic basket set down in the middle of it. It was surrounded by candles which were lit and gave the area almost an ethereal glow. The sun was just setting so the lighting was perfect.

I span around to face Carlisle to see him shuffling his feet in a very human-like manner and looking incredibly nervous. He really must have thought that I wouldn't like it so I decided to put him out of his misery. I ran over to him and jumped on him, wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. His face was frozen in shock so I took advantage of that and started kissing him all over his face.

Slowly but surely his face spread into a huge grin. "I take it you like this particular surprise then?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Nuh-uh. I love it!" I grinned at his overjoyed face. My face softened slightly. "It's beautiful Carlisle. I can't believe that you did all this for me." I breathed out glancing back around at the Garden.

"I wanted our first official date to be something special and romantic. Something that you will always remember." He said shyly. "I'm glad that you like it so much. I have to admit that I was rather nervous about it even when Alice said that it would be fine." He admitted.

I raised an eyebrow. "You really doubted Alice?" I asked sceptically. He chuckled at me.

"Not really, but I was still worried nonetheless." He looked at me amused. "Now do you want to get down and go get something to eat?" I realised that I was still wrapped around and giggled.

"I probably should, shouldn't I?" I bit my lip frowning. I was perfectly happy where I was to be honest. Carlisle quickly put me down then and we walked over to the picnic blanket. I squealed when he picked me up to lift me over the candles. I sat down and patted the spot next to me eagerly. He sat next to me and opened the picnic basket and started pulling out an assortment of my favourite foods.

"I wasn't sure what you would want so I got you a bit of everything I know you like." He said looking up at me as if to make sure that was okay.

I kissed him softly. "That's great Carlisle. Besides if I don't eat it all then I'm sure you will help me eat it all!" I said but I grinned so he knew that I was joking.

He grinned back and replied anyway. "Anything for you Love."


	15. Chapter 13

_**So Sorry for the delay! I have had so much homework to do over the hols. Here is the next chapter, Read and Review! **_

* * *

**Chapter 13**

_Carlisle POV_

I was watching Bella relax in the Private Garden that I had hired out for the evening. She was absolutely radiant and just remembering her face glowing with joy when she first saw this place had me grinning like a fool. I was so worried that she wouldn't like it as I knew that she had hated it when Edward had spent money on her in the past.

Currently she was laying with her head on my lap as I pointed out some of the stars that were visible and their stories. I had just finished explaining the different histories of the constellation 'Orion', when I remembered that I had something else to talk to Isabella about.

"Isabella? Would you like to take a walk around the gardens with me?" I asked her. "I believe we have some things to talk about."

"Of course Carlisle." She quickly stood up and brushed her dress down. At vampire speed I packed the remnants of our picnic up. I stashed it away to one side so it would be taken away. I held my arm out to Bella and she took it and curled her own arm around it.

We walked in silence for a few minutes, just letting Bella admire all the flowers and plants. I spotted a Weeping Willow with a bench under it. I pointed it out to her and we walked over to it.

I took a deep breath and started. "Now I don't want you to get worried Isabella but you know that you haven't seen Emmett and Rosalie over the past week? Well they have scouted out Seattle for us. It appears that Victoria's newborn army is bigger than we thought. Originally we presumed that she only had about ten or twelve newborns but according to Emmett she has at least twenty-two and it is rapidly growing." I paused for a moment to see how Bella was taking this so far. She had visibly paled at the mention of the growing threat to her safety. "We don't know how but she seems to be getting her Newborns from somewhere else. We aren't quite sure where from yet but we will find out and I will make sure you will be safe." I stroked her cheek gently and looked into her eyes, making sure she was okay.

"I'm fine Carlisle, just worried for you all. But why are you telling me all of this now?" She asked curiously.

"I'm telling you because you have just as much right to know what is happening than the rest of us, if not more. Also I wanted you to know that even if the Quiluetes decide to fight with us, with the rate that Victoria is building her army, we may still need a few more people." I hesitated for a moment hoping that she would be okay with my idea. "I was hoping to call down the Denali Clan from Alaska? Also maybe Esmé as her new husband has quite a rare gift that may come in handy in a fight." I chuckled hesitantly. I hoped that Bella would be okay with Esmé coming back. After all she knew that she was the only woman for me.

I had no reason to worry though as Bella's face lit up at the mention of the woman she considered her second mother. "Oh I would love to see Esmé again! I have missed her so much over the past few months." A thought came into her head and she bit her lip nervously. "Do she...Does she know about...us? Will she be okay with it?"

I chuckled and pulled her over to sit on my lap and rubbed her arms reassuringly. "No Esmé does not know about us. I thought it would be best for both of us to tell her...in person. And I'm sure that Esmé will be delighted for us. All she has ever wanted is for her family to be happy. And from the moment that Alice revealed you would be one of us, you were part of her family." She smiled and leant into me.

"Thank you Carlisle." She whispered.

"What for My Angel?" I asked absent-mindedly.

"For everything. For tonight. For bringing your family into my life. For coming back." She shrugged. "For just being you I guess" She looked up at me and breath caught at the look of pure and untainted love on her face. "I love you Carlisle"

"I love you too Isabella." I replied kissing her plump lips softly.

* * *

A knock on my door startled me out of my thoughts.

"Come in." I called out, not having to wait long to find out who was outside my office door. Jasper burst in, a strained look on his face as he glared at me.

"Would you mind not thinking about like that while I'm around Carlisle? Or a least wait until Alice comes home from her hunt? Your emotions are worse than a hormonal teenager!" He exclaimed.

It was times like this that I was glad Vampires could not blush or I would be ten shades of red right now. It was one of those rare sunny days in Forks so I was stuck at home while my Isabella was at school. Alice and Rosalie had gone for a hunt and Emmett had taken Peter up to the Baseball clearing for a few wrestling matches. Jasper had clearly decided to stay behind. I had decided to catch up on some paperwork from the hospital but that had only lasted a few minutes before my mind had wandered to mine and Bella's date a few nights ago. It had gone well but now I was outside the moment and I could look back on every single detail of the evening, I had realised that I was only beginning to see how truly tempting my Bella was. The way she bit her lip when she was nervous or thinking about something was truly delightful and don't get me started on when she jumped on me at the garden. I groaned internally. It was a good thing that I had put her down as quickly as I did or it would have been a very embarrassing situation. For the both of us.

"Carlisle! Seriously!?" Jasper hissed, and I snapped my eyes open, not realising that I had closed them during my musings.

I cleared my throat even more embarrassed. "Sorry Jasper. I just can't help it!"

"Well you had better try to learn to control it when you two are in the same room together! Either that or just give in and give her what you both want and need! Before I go mad with all the lust in this place!"

My head flew up in shock. "You mean she..." I trailed off, my voice hoarse.

Jasper just smirked and walked out of the room. "Why don't you find out for yourself?"

I sat back in back in my chair and contemplated what had just been said. According to Jasper, Bella was feeling just as much desire for me as I was for her. I guess I shouldn't have been really surprised. She did feel the mating pull while still human after all. She really was an extraordinary human. I smiled to myself and got back to my paperwork, making a point to talk to Alice about Bella after I called the Denalis and Esmé.

Half an hour later I pulled out my phone and dialed the number of one of my oldest friends. I waited a moment before it was answered by Eleazar.

"Carlisle, my old friend! How are you? I heard about your divorce. I always thought that you and Esmé were meant to be together. How have you been?" He asked sympathetically.

"Eleazar! I know it was a bit of a shock to me at first when Esmé found Matvei but they are mates so who am I to keep them apart? And I won't lie to you, the first four months were quite hard but it all changed about a month ago and now I am happier than I have ever been!" I announced to him.

"Really? Why is that?" I could hear the surprise in his voice. "Have you too, found your mate?"

"Well found isn't the right word. More like...returned to her." I shrugged even though he could not see me. "But the situation is he same yes."

"Returned? You knew about your mate but denied her?" He exclaimed, sounding perplexed. "How? That's not like you Carlisle."

"Yes well neither of us recognized the pull for what it was at the time as we were both in love with other people and... and she is human." I said cautiously.

"Human?" He asked curiously and I knew that a barrage of questions would be heading my way. "Really? Your family seems to have a penchant for finding their mates in humans. First Rosalie with Emmett, then Edward with his human, and now you!"

"Actually it turns out that we were wrong about Edward finding his mate. He merely fell in love with Bella much the same as I had with Esmé." I debated for a moment telling him that Bella was actually my mate but decided against it just in case any of the Denalis ran into Edward or Esmé before Bella and I could talk to them. As it was, with the information I had given Eleazar already, Edward would have enough information to figure it out in his own if Eleazar slipped and he looked into it too much. "Anyway the reason I called you was not purely a social call. I want to ask you for your help."

"Anytime Carlisle. You know that you only need to ask and we shall be there. What is it my friend?"

"I was hoping you would say that. You recall last year we had some problems with a couple of nomads? Well one of them posed a threat to Bella's life so after a lengthy chase he was killed by Edward, Emmett and Jasper. Unfortunately we did not anticipate his mates reaction and now she is looking for revenge against Edward by killing Bella." I paused for an unnecessary breath. " Her name is Victoria. I assume you have heard of the murders in Seattle recently?" He murmured his assent. "Well she is causing that. She is building a Newborn army to after us Eleazar. She will kill us all to get to Bella."

He sucked in a breath in shock. He knew of the havoc caused by Newborn armies after being a member of the Volturi for so long. "An army? Carlisle why not just get the Volturi involved? You know as well as I do that they would be the best people to deal with a situation like this."

"I would Eleazar but the fact remains that Bella is human and she knows our true nature. The Volturi would demand her to be changed immediately or killed. Don't get me wrong I was planning on changing her but I wanted to give her a few years to say goodbye to her family and friends." I revealed.

"Yes that would be a problem for her and your mate." He mused. "I shall talk to the girls once they get back from their shopping trip but I doubt they shall deny the help you need. What do you know about the army? Who will be fighting with you?"

I spent the next fifteen minutes relaying all the information we had regarding Victoria and her army. There was an uncomfortable silence at one point when I mentioned the possibility of the wolves fighting with us. It turns out that Irina had developed quite a strong relationship with Laurent during the short period of time that e had stayed with them and as a result of that the sisters might be averse to helping. Eleazar reassured me that he would try to convince them but he had his doubts. I was just about to hang up when I remembered my caution of Edward.

"Wait Eleazar! I just wanted to make sure...Would you be able to keep this from Edward should he decide to visit? I would much rather tell him this in person. If you do hear from hm could you please ask him to come home? He doesn't even know about the divorce yet." I muttered.

"Of course. It was good to hear from you again anyway. I will talk to the girls and get back to you. Goodbye Carlisle."

I hung up the phone and dropped my head into my hands. I hadn't thought about the repercussions of Laurent being killed. I just hoped that the long years I had known the sisters would win out. If they decided not to help I didn't even want to think about what that would mean for Isabella. I wanted her to be safe and happy while she was still human and that could not happen if the threat of Victoria was still hanging over our heads.

I decided it was best to call Esmé now and ask if she would mind coming back to Forks with her new husband. I was a bit reluctant to do it as I knew that they were still in the 'Honeymoon' phase of their relationship. But I knew if I mentioned that it was for Bella she would be on the next flight out. She thought of my mate like another daughter and it tore her apart to leave her behind in Forks. I wondered still if I should call. My decision was made up for me as I received a text from Alice.

~If you don't then I will! You know just as well as I do that she will come and she won't mind! Call her! A x~

I chuckled and dialed Esme's number. My breath caught as I realized that this would be the first time that I had actually spoken to her since she left. We had exchanged texts and left voicemail for each other but that was different. I held my breath as the phone was answered.

"Hello? Carlisle?" She sounded as beautiful as ever. Never had I been more glad of the years we had spent together.

"Esmé." I breathed out. "I need your help."

* * *

_Bella POV_

I breathed out a sigh of relief as the last bell rang for the end of school. I put my un-needed books away in my locker before heading out to my truck. I was looking forward to seeing Carlisle and finding out how his phone calls had gone. I was almost at my truck when I heard a familiar annoying voice calling my name.

"Hey Arizona! Bella! Wait up!" I sighed in frustration before composing my face and turning around.

"Mike. Hey." I almost ran for the tuck when I saw the hopeful look on his face. That was never good.

"So I was just wondering, now that you're...you again..." I flinched at that. I hated to be reminded of my zombie months. "Well I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go the cinema with me...maybe..." He trailed off hopefully.

I pulled what I hoped was a remorseful face. "I'm sorry Mike, I can't. I'm busy for the next few weeks with Ca...someone."

He looked surprised. "Oh. Are you...are you seeing someone?" His face dropped slightly.

I really hadn't wanted anybody to know yet but I needed to get Mike off my back. "Yes actually, I am. Now if you don't mind I need to get going." I backed up slowly and turned around to go to my truck without waiting for a reply.

I got in my truck and cursed myself for almost slipping up and saying Carlisle's name. I really wanted to let people know that we were together but we hadn't discussed it yet and I wanted to let Charlie know first before the rest of the town somehow found out because I knew they would at some point.

I decided to go straight to the Cullen house as I knew that Charlie would still be at work. I pulled up and saw an unfamiliar car parked outside the house. I hesitated before deciding to just text Carlisle to make sure that it was safe for me to come in. Before I could even pull out my phone to check the front door swung open and a familiar blur of caramel hair flew towards me.

I quickly jumped out of the car just as Esmé swept me up into a tight hug. "Oh Bella, it's so good to see you! I'm so sorry for leaving without saying goodbye! But you know how Edward is. He is so stubborn! And now Victoria is after you! Oh dear!" She still hadn't let go of me and was hugging me quite tightly.

"I missed you too Esmé!" I grinned as she finally put me down. "But what are you doing here? I thought you were in Russia with your mate?" We headed inside and I saw Carlisle standing in the corner of the room with a tall, dark-haired man, almost as big as Emmett, who must be Matvei, Esmé's mate. He looked like the strong, silent type. The ones who only said thing when it was needed. Esme darted over to him and he pulled her to his side. The love on his face was evident as he looked at her and she beamed up at him.

Esmé turned back to me and continued to explain why she was here. "Carlisle called me this morning to tell me he had some news and that he needed my help with something. He wanted to know how soon we could get here. Matvei and I were on our way to visit Emmett and So far we have heard what has happennd with Victoria." Her face darkened considerably, something I had only seen last year when James had started hunting me. "Anyway enough of that." She turned to face Carlisle. "What is the news Carlisle? It sounded pretty important on the phone. I everything okay Carlisle?" She asked looking concerned.

He grinned. "Everything is perfect, wonderful, amazing even! I found my mate!" Esmé squealed a very Alice-like squeal and bounded over to Carlisle and hugged him while her mate looked on in amusement.

"Oh Carlisle I'm so happy for you! Who is she? What is she like? When did you meet her! Where did you meet her?" Esmé was firing a flurry of questions off at her ex. I marveled, knowing that if I was her I would still be slightly cautious about him moving on so soon even if I already had.

Carlisle merely chuckled and chanced a glance at me. I gave an almost imperceptible nod knowing that he was checking with me before revealing my identity to her. "Well I met her in the hospital actually." He began grinning. "She is smart, funny, kind, caring, beautiful, and most importantly, I love her." His voice softened and I blushed slightly at his comments. Luckily Esmé was still engrossed in what Carlisle was saying and had not noticed yet. "You have actually met her before Esmé but I did not know that she was my mate until about a month ago." He beamed and walked over to me and held my hands in his. "Esmé, meet my mate Isabella Swan." He announced proudly.

I glanced up from my shoes to check Esme's face. Her mouth was shaped in a comical 'O' of shock. She remained like that for a moment until Matvei started rubbing her shoulders relaxing. Her face and shoulders relaxed simultaneously and her lips spread into a wide grin before unfolding Carlisle and I into a hug.

"Well this is a shock! But if you two are both happy then I am really happy for you!" Her grin faltered for a moment. "But what about Edward? Does he know?"

"We are planning on crossing that bridge when we get to it. Until then we are still trying to get hold of him and hope for the best."

I excused myself to make a quick snack when I heard my stomach rumble. Carlisle quickly got talking with Matvei about his talent and how it could help with the newborns if he was willing to help. Apparently he could absorb the energy from the earth and it made him stronger and faster for a period of time. Carlisle was quite fascinated with it.

Eventually I got bored with all the talk and drifted off into my thoughts from earlier. I knew now that I had mentioned that I was seeing someone to Mike that would mean Jessica and Lauren would find out and lets face it, Mrs Mallory and Mrs Stanley are the towns worst gossips. Eventually everybody would know and I was not looking forward to the questions of my mysterious boyfriends identity.

Carlisle noticed I was a bit preoccupied and came over to me. "Are you alright Angel? You look worried."

I shrugged a little and braced myself. "I want to tell Charlie."

* * *

**Please please please review!**


	16. Chapter 14

(A/N) Sorry for the delay in the update! My parents took every piece of technology off me for a few weeks and then life caught up with me. But at least I am back now! Please Read and Review!

Chapter 14

Carlisle POV

"I want to tell Charlie." Somewhere in the background I heard Esme offering to show Matvei all her favourite hunting spots around Forks to give Bella and I some privacy.

I just looked at her blankly for a minute before moving over to sit next to her. "Are you sure Angel? We don't know how he will take it. Even with Alice watching for us it could take but a split second decision on either side for something to go wrong." I knew that we would have to tell Charlie sometime but I didn't want it to affect my relationship with Bella if Charlie was against it.

"I know but so much is going on with the threat of Victoria and her newborns, and we still haven't heard back from Jake and the Pack, and now Charlie thinks that my secret boyfriend is Edward again and that is just waiting for the right time to make his 'official reappearance', I guess all the secrets are just getting to me more than I realised and this is the one thing that we don't have to keep a secret from him anymore." She blushed and ducked her head. "That is, if you want to know about us..."

I chuckled and pulled her into a hug. "Oh Bella, you silly girl. Of course I want people to know about us! I would declare it to the world if I could!" I looked at her curiously. "How could you ever think that I would want to keep you hidden?"

"It's just that as far as everybody knows you have just broken up from Esme and I know you have your reputation at the hospital to keep up and I don't want that to worry you." She bit her lip nervously.

"Isabella, listen to me." I demanded fiercely. "If anybody at the hospital has a problem with us being together then as far as I am concerned they can go to hell." She looked at me in shock before giggling. "Now how about we ring Alice and see what she has to say about all this, hmm?" I asked her.

Bella nodded and the phone rang. I answered it without checking the caller ID, knowing it was Alice. "Hey Carlisle. I can't actually see how Charlie will react about it if you tell him and I'm not sure why. Maybe the wolves will be nearby or something."

"Thanks Alice. So what do you suggest we do?" I asked her while manoeuvring Bella so she was sitting on my lap with her head on my shoulder.

"Don't say anything to Charlie yet. Take Bella out on more dates all week and let Bella convince Charlie how amazing you are without revealing your identity and then on Saturday, when you pick her up for another date, you can officially meet him." I pondered that for a moment and it sounded okay so I thanked her and hung up.

"So what's the plan Carlisle?" Bella asked. I relayed Alice's instructions to her and she nodded her head in agreement.

"Sounds good. So where are you taking me next?" She asked with a mischievous grin on her face.

"That, my dear, will have to be a surprise." I mumbled as I pressed my unyielding lips to her soft velvet ones.

Just as Bella started to pull me closer Bella's phone rang and I growled in frustration. She giggled at the annoyed look on my face and picked my lips before answering the phone.

"Hello? Oh hey Jake! Yeah sure we'll be there soon! Okay bye!" She looked at up at me. "Apparently Jake has the answer from Sam and he is waiting for us at the Treaty line."

I sighed. "Alright then let's go. The quicker we get this sorted out the quicker I can have you back to myself again." I smirked as she blushed.

Bella POV

Carlisle had parked in a hidden side road and now he was running slowly- well slow for him- through the woods to meet Jake. I had been waiting for his call all week and I knew that Carlisle had swell though he was much better at hiding it than me.

"Bells!" I looked up from Carlisle's neck to see Jake standing in his usual cut-offs near a boulder that seemed to mark the treaty line. I jumped off Carlisle and ran to Jake who swept me up in a big bear hug. "Ugh Bells, you stink of leech!" He wrinkled his nose in disgust.

I smacked his arm and walked back to Carlisle who was watching us in amusement. "Be nice Jacob." I warned. "Now what did Sam say?" I asked eagerly.

"Yeah about that. Sam isn't letting us help you. He says until they actually threaten Forks or the Rez then we won't do anything."

"Oh." I leant against Carlisle, dejected.

"That's not all though is it Jacob?" Carlisle asked, looking at Jake carefully. I looked at him in shock but he paid no attention to me for the moment.

Jake shuffled his bare feet looking awkward. "No there's more. Sam and I had a fight. I insisted that you were practically family to me Bells so you deserved our protection but he still said no. So...so I broke away from the pack." He mumbled while I just stared at him in shock.

"Oh my. Jake did you really?" He nodded. "Wow. So that makes you an Alpha now. But you don't have a pack anymore. Won't that be strange?" I asked him.

"Actually. A couple of the others joined my pack too once that found out. Both Seth and Leah Clearwater are now in my pack."

"A female shape-shifter?" Carlisle murmured beside me, intrigued. "Interesting."

"So now that Sam can't lay the Alpha law on us three we will help you fight the red-head and her newborns." Jake said.

"That is wonderful Jacob, thank you. Would you three be able to make our training evenings about ten miles north of the Hoh Forest ranger station? My son Jasper agreed to train us so you three will benefit from the training if you will fight."

"See you tonight Doc'!" With that he turned on his heel and ran into woods.

"Come on. Let's get you back before Charlie starts to wonder where you are." He lifted me into his arms and ran me back to the car.

With the customary speed driving of the Cullens we were back at Charlie's in about ten minutes but I was still late home. I said goodnight to Carlisle who said he would try to get out of work early if he could but he doubted he would be able to.

"Bells?" Charlie called out as I walked in the door.

"Yeah dad?" I grimaced, hoping he wouldn't ask too many questions.

"Where have you been? I tried calling you and I even called the Cullen's house but I couldn't get hold of you."

"Sorry dad. My phone must have died on me and Alice wanted to pick something up from Port Angeles so Jasper and Carlisle came with us and we made a day of it." I poked my head around the door into the living room to see Charlie in his recliner.

"S'alright Bells. Just make sure you let me know next time. I ordered pizza because I didn't know when you would be back." He barely glanced up from the TV.

"Yeah dad that's fine. I'm just going to have a shower and then I'll be back down." I ran upstairs and let out a breath that I didn't know I had been holding. I hated lying to Charlie even though I knew it was for his own safety. The supernatural world of vampires and werewolves was definitely not one for my father.

After my speedy shower and a couple of prices of pizza I tentatively called out to Charlie.

"Dad? I have another date on Friday night and because Prom is coming up in a month I was wondering if I could stay at the Cullen's house for the weekend cause Alice will want to go dress shopping." I asked cautiously. This was halfway true. Prom was next month but I had no intention of going without Carlisle and he was working that night. The Cullen's were actually meeting with Jacob's pack for training and I had convinced Carlisle to let me watch for a while. He only gave in because Alice told him that I wasn't going to give up about it.

"Sure I guess. I'll have to check with Dr. Cullen though to make sure it's okay. Speaking of Friday when am I going to meet the mystery man? You know I have heard people coming up to me trying to get it out of me today. They seem to think that Edward came back with others and is in hiding." He asked with a hint of accusation in his voice.

"Believe me. It is definitely not, nor ever will be, Edward Cullen. I told you before. I am well over him. And you will meet my date on Friday night when he comes to pick me up."

I quickly ran up to my room shouting out goodnight just before I shut the door. I walked to my window and gave it a cursory glance as was getting usual for me now. With Victoria on the loose and Edward still out of contact, I had two guards outside my house at all times. It was slightly annoying at times but also slightly reassuring. Especially now the wolves were helping out.

The next day was sunny so I was at school by myself unfortunately which meant that Jessica managed to find the courage to question me on my mystery boyfriend during lunch.

"Yes Jessica, I am over Edward. No my new boyfriend is not in this school. He is older than me. No I am not telling you how old nor am I telling you who he is. Now would you please leave me alone I have some calculus homework that I wanted to get started on." She walked away slightly insulted by my dismissive attitude.

I text Carlisle all through the rest of lunch, thankfully he was on his own break. We planned about how I would play up all his good qualities and make him sound perfect to Charlie so get wouldn't flip his lid on Friday.

The rest of the week went by pretty quick. Carlisle took me out almost every night. He took me to the beach and to museums but mostly we just went for walks around the forest while we learned more of each other's past.

Before I knew it, Friday had arrived. I had begged my dad before school to be nice that evening but I didn't get my hopes up. Apparently he was still under the impression that I was dating Edward so he had invited Billy Black over to give him a bit of extra support. I rolled my eyes when I figured this out. But at least it explained Alice's lack of foresight concerning tonight. Although Billy wasn't a werewolf, he still had enough of the genes to make him invisible to my pixie friend.

Jasper had to send a constant stream of calm to me all through the day because I was so nervous and it was getting on his nerves and therefore everybody around him as he was unintentionally projecting. I swear I was nearly as bad as Alice at times.

Alice had picked out my outfit for tonight and was currently informing me of how to apply the perfect make-up to match but everything she said was going in one ear and out the other.

"Bella? Bella! Did you just hear a word of what I just said?" Alice snapped as she slowed down outside Charlie's house.

"What? Oh, no Alice. I am sorry. I'm just nervous over tonight." I shrugged apologetically.

She sighed in defeat. "I know. I just wish that those damn wolves would stay out of the way so I could see clearly again!" She growled.

"I'll see you later Alice." I bled distracted as I got out of the car. I didn't even hear her pull away.

I ran straight upstairs and packed a bag for the weekend. Charlie rang Carlisle on Wednesday to make sure it was okay that I stayed over and of course he said yes.

Once my bag was packed I got all the ingredient out for Grandma Swan's homemade lamb stew. It was one of Charlie's favourites so I was hoping that it would soften him up for tonight.

"Hey Bells. Something smells good." Charlie called out when he walked in and hung up his gun belt.

I looked up from the governor a moment as he entered the kitchen. "Yeah it's lamb stew. I thought you'd fancy a change from all the fish we've been having lately."

He sat at the table and looked at me suspiciously. "Oh yeah? You sure that you aren't trying to butter me up for something?"

I gulped and silently cursed myself, wishing that I was a much better actress. "No of course not!" I answered, much too brightly. Thankfully he didn't say anything but just read his paper until I dished out dinner and we sat in silence like every other night.

"So Bella," Charlie started as he finished his dinner. "Who is this mystery man that's dating my daughter?"

I glanced up at the clock. It was quarter to six. Only fifteen minutes until Carlisle arrived. I could do this.

"Well," I said. "I want you to keep snapped open mind about this and think about how happy I have been over the past few weeks okay?" I glanced back over to the table to see Charlie watching me carefully as he nodded.

"Well, he is a few years older than me..." He frowned at that. "...but he is really sweet and kind and caring and just all over perfect in the way that Edward never was." I sighed in happiness.

"Well?" Charlie asked, his impatience finally getting the most of him. "Who is it?"

It's now or never. "Dad. I am dating Carlisle Cullen."


	17. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_Bella POV_

Silence. Absolute silence. I watched as Charlie's face steadily turned from normal, to bright pink, to purple and then, eventually, blue.

"Dad!" I jumped up in alarm and ran over to him. "Please Dad. Say something? Anything? Please just breathe!" I pleaded with him.

He let out a gust of air that was held in and looked over at me, his face stony. "Carlisle Cullen?" He asked quietly. "As in the recently divorced and father of your ex-boyfriend, Carlisle Cullen?"

"Erm...yes?" It came out like a question. I had a feeling that he wouldn't be happy but hopefully I could calm him down about it all.

Suddenly he exploded. "Isabella Maria Swan! He is thirty-three! That is fifteen years older than you Bella! Don't be ridiculous!" He was pacing up and down the length of the kitchen now, rubbing the back of his neck frustrated.

Just as I opened my mouth to speak somebody knocked on the front door. I quickly ran to the door to see Jacob and Billy waiting. Both with gave looks on their face. Clearly Charlie had been shouting loud enough for even Billy's ears to hear.

Jacob looked down at me sympathetically as we walked into the living room. "Don't worry Bells. I told Dad about the soulmate thing and how alike it is to imprinting. He isn't happy about it but he understands. I think he might try to talk Charlie down later."

"Thanks Jacob." I tried smile but it came out as more of a grimace. He just patted me on the back and called out to Charlie before running out the door again.

Slowly I walked back into the kitchen to see Charlie with his arms crossed and a determined look on his face. I gulped nervously. This was his typical 'cop look'. "Isabella, as of right now you are grounded and are not going to see him again. You are not allowed over to their house for any reason, and none of them are allowed over here. You will go to school and then come straight back here apart from when you are working. No deviations at all. Got it?" He demanded.

"Dad you can't do this!" I protested.

"Yes I can Bella. You are living in my house and follow my rules!"

"Fine!" I threw my arms up arms up in the air in exasperation. I span around and started to run to the stairs.

I heard him following me before hesitantly saying, "Oh" He scrambled for a second, exhaling loudly in surprise. "I thought you were going to be difficult."

I turned around, halfway up the stairs. "I am." I stared straight into his eyes. "I meant, 'Fine, I'll move out.'"

His jaw dropped and I turned back around and ploughed straight into my room and grabbed the duffel bag that I had used when I moved here, and started throwing in some clothes and some of my very few personal things into it knowing that Alice would just get me some new clothes anyway.

I picked up my phone meaning to send Alice a text, when the phone rang.

"He is on his way Bella. I don't know what happened just that you would want to stay here." Alice's voice was soft and sympathetic. "You know that you always have a place with us."

"I know Alice. Thank you." I hung up the phone, grabbed my bag and made my way down the stairs where I could hear Billy talking to Charlie in the living room.

"Charlie, now you and I both know that I'm not the Cullen's biggest fan, but Bella is your daughter and she is eighteen. In a few months she will be leaving anyway to go to College and who knows if or when she will come back. If you push her away now you will regret it later." I was frozen in shock at this. Billy was sticking up for me? Of all the people I would not have expected that. He knew what will happen when I finish college. In fact, he was the main person who would be likely to try to convince me out of it. "Charlie, Bella is a smart girl. She could accepted into any amount of collages. Who knows where she will go? Remember Charlie, one of my girls, Rebecca has gone and I haven't seen her in years. She has been in Hawaii and can hardly ever visit. You wouldn't want something like that with your Bella would you? Just think about it Charlie. Don't push her away."

The TV turned on then so I peered into the room to see Charlie staring at the TV, stoney faced.

"Dad?" I called out tentatively. He ignored me completely and continued watching the game. I took a deep breath and continued. "I am gong to the Cullens now dad. I just thought I should let you know." Silence. "Bye then."

I ran out the door to see Carlisle's Mercedes pulling up behind the cruiser. The door was open and I was pulled into Carlisle's arms before I reached the bottom step. I didn't even realise that I was crying until he was wiping away my tears as fast as the could fall.

"Don't worry Angel. He is your father and he loves you. He is just in shock and needs time to come to terms with it." He walked me over to his car and helped me in. I curled up on the seat crying for my father while Carlisle drove home in silence, just holding my hand in support. I must have dozed off on the way because next thing I knew Carlisle was carrying me up the stairs to our room while whispering under his breath to Alice who must have been some where in the house.

"Would you mind explaining to Jacob and the others why I can't be there tonight? Thank you, Alice I will tell her."

"Carlisle?" I mumbled sleepily.

"Shush. Just sleep. We will talk tomorrow."

"Love you Carlisle."

"I love you too Isabella. Forever." With that I fell into a deep sleep.

_Carlisle POV_

It almost broke my heart to be Bella so upset over the fact that her father wouldn't talk to her. I knew that he wouldn't be too happy that I was dating his daughter and I would have been fine waiting to tell anybody about us but Bella was so adamant that she wanted Charlie to know. I don't blame her to be honest. If my parents were still alive then I would love to have them meet Bella. I was really worried when Alice told me to bring Bella straight back to the house instead of to the clearing where we were doing our training as she had insisted on watching us.

When I pulled up in of the Swan household just as Bella ran out the door, bag in tow, I knew immediately what the problem was. Charlie Swan was more averse to me dating his daughter than we had originally thought and it was breaking my Angels heart. Part of the reason we had agreed to change her when she was twenty-two was so that she could spend the next four years, when she was not studying, with her father before she had to leave his life permanently. Alice had said earlier that she had seen Charlie as happy as he usually is with Bella at some point in the future, while she was still human, but she did not have any idea of when this could be. We all knew that Bella would be heartbroken to lose any amount of time with Charlie now.

So Bella would be living here with us now, and while I was delighted with that, I also knew that it would be that much harder for Charlie to come to terms with his daughter dating an older (much older, though he doesn't need to know that) man, without being able to see just how happy and content she really was. Luckily, although I was on-call all weekend, Alice had informed us that it was going to be sunny up until about one o'clock on Monday so If we still had heard nothing from Chief Swan, it was my idea to go into the station and have a talk with him as soon as it was safe enough for me to be outside without looking like a walking disco ball.

I just had to hope that he would listen.

(A/N) Sorry that it took so long to upload but real life got in the way once summer started. I know it's a short chapter too but I wanted to give you something and I promise to make the next chapter extra long! Please review! :)


End file.
